Cauchemar: les 45emes Hunger Games
by The little girl in the trees
Summary: Cette année, celle des 45eme Hunger Games, Panem a un nouveau président. Et celui-ci a décidé de faire des Jeux grandioses pour inaugurer son règne... " Je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois " " c'est certain, je vais mourir et personne ne me sauvera " Les Hunger Games continuent, plus sanguinaires que jamais ! 24 POV. Rated T parce que c'est les Hunger Games
1. Prologue: l'épée de Damoclès

**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfic ! Ce coup-ci, ça sera un 24 POV sur les 45eme Hunger Games. Enjoy !**

Prologue

Dans la lumière déclinante du jour, un homme travaillait inlassablement. Il était enfermé dans son bureau depuis l'aurore et n'avait mangé qu'un sablé et bu qu'une tasse de thé pour tout repas, mais il continuait à travailler.

On frappa à la porte. Il s'interrompit, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Puis dit d'une voix forte et claire:

- Entrez !

Un Muet ouvrit silencieusement la porte et le nouveau venu entra. C'était un homme de haute stature, aux étranges bois sur la tête. Il portait un élégant et coûteux costume. Sa barbe était artisquement rasée, dessinant des arabesques sur les joues de l'homme.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, fit l'autre homme en désignant un fauteuil en face du sien.

L'homme aux bois de cerf s'installa. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement. Enfin le nouveau venu inclina la tête:

- Président Snow. Vous m'avez donné rendez-vous.

- En effet. Je constate d'ailleurs que vous avez deux minutes de retard.

Son interlocuteur se raidit. Une étincelle de peur passa dans ses yeux.

- Je suis dés...

- Mais ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, le coupa le président Snow. Voyez-vous, ce sont mes premiers Jeux en tant que président de Panem. Et vous en êtes le Haut-Juge, monsieur Cicéron Crane.

- Je vous ai déjà parlé de tout ça, monsieur le président. Des plans pour l'arène, des évènements qui pourraient faire chanceler les tributs, et...

- Je sais, je sais. Je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour ça.

- Que puis-je pour vous, alors ?

- Et bien, je veux que ces Jeux soient les plus grandioses possibles, pour célébrer mon règne. Je voulais donc vous mettre en garde, Crane: le moindre faux pas et ça sera pire que le déshonneur qui vous attendra.

Cicéron Crane resta silencieux un long moment.

Il inclina à nouveau la tête.

- J'en prends bonne note, monsieur.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il quitta la pièce.

Snow resta un long moment immobile, pensif, puis se remit au travail.

* * *

Cicéron Crane déambulait au hasard dans les rues du Capitole, tout pensif. Il se doutait bien que le nouveau président serait encore pire que son prédécesseur, mais là... Il craignait pour sa vie. Si les tributs n'étaient pas assez satisfaisants... L'arène pas assez surprenante... Ses dangers pas assez menaçants, impressionnants...

Non. Il ne succomberai pas à cet imbécile arrogant de Snow. Il avait bien survécu 10 ans auprès de Danger, l'ancien président de Panem, un véritable paranoïaque qui avait la manie assez dérangeante d'exécuter quiconque qui lui semblait menaçant pour lui et son pouvoir. Ce qui ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas sauvé.

Non, il refusait qu'une épée de Damoclès plane au-dessus de sa tête.

Ces Jeux seraient un triomphe.

Il en faisait le serment.


	2. The District One Reapings

**Désolée pour ce retard, j'étais privée d'ordi... Mais me revoilà avec le premier chapitre des Moissons !**

**Merci pour ces reviews ! Ca fait toujours plaisir.**

**Kentwell7: Oui, je l'ai imaginé comme le père de Senecca Crane.**

**Tu verras bien !**

**Ravie que cela te plaise !**

**Eclipse on Panem: Ce serait le père de ce cher Senecca !**

**J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Quand à l'affiche, j'ai essayé de faire pour qu'elle ressemble à une affiche un peu décrépie, genre qui sort des archives.**

**Chambre 313: Tu verras bien, à la fin de cette fic !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

The District One Reapings

* * *

_**Trea Wonder, 15 ans**_

- Debout ! Tu ne veux quand même pas être en retard pour la Moisson ? grogne ma mère en entrant dans ma chambre. Ta soeur est prête depuis une heure !

Je grommelle une vague réponse. Ma mère sort et je me traîne sous la douche.

C'est toujours ma soeur, Lucia-ceci, Lucia-cela.

Elle a 18 ans, j'en ai 15. Elle a toujours été la favorite, mais depuis qu'elle a gagné ses Jeux, i ans, c'est encore pire. " C'est grâce à elle qu'on vit au Village des Vainqueurs ", " elle est tellement douée, à 16 ça reste difficile de gagner ", etc.

Je suis une Carrière, moi aussi ! Et si on comparait ses anciens bulletins au miens, je suis sûre que je la dépasserai sur certaines disciplines !

Je sors de la douche et enfile ma tenue. Je m'inspecte dans le miroir: je suis plutôt jolie avec mes longs cheveux châtains, mes yeux gris-bleu et mon teint de pêche. Ma robe est plutôt courte, d'un blanc éclatant. Elle est si simple, comparée aux tenues de Lucia ou de Mère. La seule touche de fantaisie est la ceinture de cuir, noire, aux boucles d'argent qui scinde la taille.

Je descends dans la cuisine. Mon père lit le journal, une tasse de café à la main. Lucia et ma mère bavardent tranquillement.

Je m'assois et prend un croissant. Il est tout chaud, c'est délicieux.

- J'ai entendu dire que les mentors de cette année étaient Romain et Flame, dit Lucia à Mère.

- Je n'aime pas cette Flame, grince celle-ci.

- Pourquoi ? je demande.

Lucia me fusille du regard, me faisant clairement comprendre que je n'étais pas sensée me mêler de la conversation. Mère me regarde d'un air méprisant.

- C'est une faible, assène-t-elle enfin.

Je sens le " comme toi " non dit, mais fortement pensé. Mère se retourne vers Lucia.

- Tu ferais un bien meilleure mentor qu'elle, ma puce.

Je serre les poings. J'en ai assez.

Sans un mot, je me lève. Mère vocifère:

- Reste ici !

Mon père lève enfin la tête de son journal:

- Obéis à ta mère, Trea !

Pour toute réponse, je sors et claque la porte derrière moi. Je ne suis pas faible. Ils vont voir. Je vaux autant que Lucia.

Je gagne la Grand-Place en 5 minutes. Elle est déjà à moitié remplie. Je me vais me faire enregistrer. Un Pacificateur me pique le doigt et je rejoins ma section.

Je vais leur montrer.

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amies. Non que je sois solitaire de caractère, mais ma mère a toujours fait tout pour que je n'en ais pas. Elle me rabaissait constamment devant tout le monde. Ca a fini par éloigner les autres.

Alors je me tiens seule, au milieu de ma section qui ne cesse de se remplir. Ici les murmures sont excités. Fébriles, même. Chacun y va de son commentaire sur qui va se porter volontaire. Personne n'a vraiment peur. Nous, les Carrières, sommes là pour éviter que des innocents soient choisis.

C'est bientôt l'heure. Les anciens vainqueurs sortent de l'hôtel de Justice et s'assoient en arc de cercle sur les chaises au bout de l'estrade. Romain et Flame sont au centre. J'aperçois Lucia entre une trentenaire aux traits hautains et Romain.

Le maire apparaît à son tour, suivi de l'hôte. Il entame son discours, qui est le même à la virgule près que celui de l'année dernière.

L'hôte est à ce poste depuis 3 ans déjà. Chacun de ses gestes est empli de suffisance. Il a les cheveux pourpres, et les yeux violets bordés d'immenses cils d'une dizaine de centimètres.

Il bondit quasiment dès que le maire a fini de parler. Il est ridicule.

- Bien le bonjour, chers habitants du district Un ! Le moment est venu de découvrir quel admirable garçon, quelle remarquable jeune fille représenteront ce merveilleux district. Et, galanterie oblige, les dames d'abord !

Ma décision est prise. Mon coeur bat la chamade. Je me compose un sourire assuré, et crie:

- Je suis volontaire !

Je fends la foule et grimpe sur l'estrade. Lucia est bouche-bée. Je lui adresse un petit sourire mauvais.

- Comment t'appelles-tu et quel âge as-tu ? demande l'hôte, Camillus il me semble.

- Je suis Trea Wonder et j'ai 15 ans.

- Oh oh oh ! Ne serais-tu pas la soeur de Lucia Wonder, notre dernière gagnante en date ?

J'ai un petit rire:

- Oui. Mais personnellement je pense être capable de faire beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Inutile de rappeler qu'elle a gagné ses Jeux sur un coup de chance, son dernier adversaire, le tribut masculin du Quatre, ayant été quasiment décapité par un rat géant, et encore, elle ne les a fait qu'à 16 ans...

La foule bruisse de murmures. Je souris. C'est mon moment de gloire.

Enfin.

* * *

Ni Père, ni Mère ne viennent me dire au revoir, mais je m'en doutais. J'ai attaqué l'image de leur précieuse petite chérie...

En parlant d'elle, elle entre comme une furie:

- Espèce de sale petite...

Il y avait un temps où j'étais intimidée par elle. Mais c'est fini. Je me sens forte.

- Si j'avais été mentor, je t'aurais laissé crever dans l'arène !

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire narquois.

- Tu ne supportes pas que je gagne mes Jeux en étant plus jeune que toi ?

- Tu n'es pas capable de les gagner !T'auras de la chance si t'es dans les 12 premiers !

- Je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois, je rétorque.

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote écervelée et incapable !

- Et toi, tu n'es qu'une imbécile qui se donne de grands airs parce qu'elle a tué un garçon à terre, je réplique froidement.

Elle part, excédée, en claquant la porte. Je pouffe doucement. Enfin est venu le moment que j'attendais.

Je me sens pleinement heureuse ,pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

_**Hamish Jewel, 17 ans**_

J'ouvre les yeux à regret. Quel merveilleux songe ! Pensée, la fille de mes rêves, m'embrassait. Encore une chose qui ne risque pas de m'arriver dans la réalité... Elle fait à peine attention à moi, et pourtant je suis l'un des meilleurs Carrières du district ! Mais elle, elle n'est pas Carrière, tout comme son frère de 12 ans.

Au pire, je suis tout de même un beau garçon, avec ma carrure musclée, mes ensorcelants yeux verts et mes cheveux bruns. Mais, rien à faire, elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi.

Je soupire et me lève. Cette année, on est dans le flou total concernant les volontaires, chez les garçons comme chez les filles. Personnellement, je ne connais personne qui en ait vraiment envie, moi y compris. Mais, s'il le faut, je sais que quelqu'un le fera. On ne peut pas laisser le district se couvrir de déshonneur en laissant un garçon non entraîné aller aux Jeux.

J'enfile un pantalon sombre et une chemise blanche, m'asperge le visage d'eau, fait un semblant de coiffure et descend à la cuisine.

- Bonjour, mon chéri, fait ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller à cette étreinte.

Elle me relâche et tapote maladroitement l'épaule, les yeux curieusement humides.

- Assieds-toi, j'ai préparé des pancakes.

Mon père entre, rasé et vêtu de son plus beau costume.

- Mmmm, j'ai entendu parler de pancakes par ici.

Il embrasse ma mère, et me donne une accolade.

- Comment va mon fils chéri, fait-il en s'asseyant.

- Super, je réponds en avalant une première bouchée ( délicieuse, cela va sans dire ).

Mon père est le propriétaire d'une mine d'or d'où on extrait 45% de l'or qu'il faut au district pour fabriquer des objets de luxe, le plus grand filon. Ma mère, quant à elle, travaille dans une bijouterie à mi-temps. Le reste du temps elle s'occupe de la maison.

- Alors, fiston, tu vas te porter volontaire ?

C'est moi qui ai voulu devenir Carrière. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais mis la pression au sujet des Jeux. Je crois même qu'ils préféreraient que je ne porte jamais volontaire. Pour moi, tenter l'aventure l'année prochaine me paraît raisonnable.

- Je ne pense pas, pas cette année.

Ma mère laisse échapper un petit sourire soulagé.

- Tu sais, mon loulou, être Carrière ne signifie pas forcément se porter volontaire.

- Je sais Maman. Tu me le dis tous les ans. Bon, Sam doit m'attendre. J'y vais, à toute à l'heure !

* * *

Sam est sur le point de cogner à la porte quand je sors.

- T'en as mis, du temps !

La principale qualité de Sam n'est pas la patience.

- Je sais, tu as hâte de voir qui va se porter volontaire, je soupire.

Sam est un Carrière et mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on est entré au Centre, vers 6-7 ans, je ne sais plus. J'ai entendu dire que, dans le Deux, c'est bien plus tôt, 3-4 ans. Bref...

- Exactement ! Et j'ai aussi l'intention de jeter un coup d'oeil aux filles...

- Laisse-moi deviner, je dis tandis que nous nous mettons en route. Tu es encore tombé amoureux ?

- Mais elle est si jolie... Elle a 18 ans, de beaux cheveux blond cendré et d'inimitables yeux bleu-gris...

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Lucia Wonder...

- Attends... c'est la gagnante d'i ans ?!

Il soupire.

- Je sais.

Il se trémousse, mal à l'aise, et change finalement de sujet.

- Et toi, toujours le Grand Amour même pas réciproque ?

Je hausse les épaules.

Nous arrivons sur la Grand-Place. Elle est déjà noire de monde.

Nous nous faisons enregistrer.

En rejoignant notre section, je l'aperçois au milieu de la foule.

Pensée.

Elle est seule, contrairement à d'habitude où elle est toujours entourée de sa bande d'amies. Elle serre un garçon de 12 ans dans ses bras et lui murmure à l'oreille. Ses yeux sont humides.

Le petit lui ressemble, ça doit être son frère.

- Tu viens ? s'impatiente Sam qui ne les a pas vu.

Je secoue la tête et le rejoins.

* * *

- Elle est pas trop canon ? me chuchote Sam en pointant la jeune femme de ses rêves.

- Pas mon style, je marmonne.

C'est l'heure du tirage au sort des filles.

Il y a une volontaire, c'est la soeur de 15 ans de Lucia Wonder. Elle est arrogante et sûre d'elle. Je vois le triomphe et le plaisir dans ses yeux. Elle adresse un sourire narquois à sa soeur.

- Maintenant, aux garçons !

Camillus, l'hôte, choisit un nom:

- Lierre Flow !

Flow, ne serait-ce pas le nom de famille de Pensée ?

Le garçon que j'ai vu dans ses bras s'avance, tout tremblant.

Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Mon coeur bat plus fort. Je vais sauver le frère de Pensée.

- Je suis volontaire !

J'ai sauvé le frère de Pensée.

* * *

J'attends dans le petit salon à disposition des tributs. Mes parents entrent. Ma mère s'affale dans un fauteuil, secouée de sanglots. Mon père s'assoit à côté d'elle et me dévisage longtemps.

- Tu le connaissais ? demande-t-il enfin.

- Pas vraiment.

Il soupire et me sert dans ses bras.

- Quoique tu fasses, sache qu'on t'aimera toujours, Hamish.

J'acquiese et les sert tous les deux dans mes bras, la gorge soudain nouée.

Puis Sam vient me souhaiter bon courage. Je vois bien qu'il retient des larmes.

J'attends, quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

C'est Pensée.

- Merci d'avoir sauvé mon frère.

- Pas de quoi.

Elle soupire.

- Je te serai éternellement redevable.

Mon coeur bat la chamade.

- Quand je reviendrai... on pourra se revoir ?

Elle sourit tristement.

- Peut-être.

* * *

**Dites-moi qui vous préférez, de Hamish ou Trea ! ( mon frère préfère déjà Trea ^^ )**


	3. The District Two Reapings

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 ! **

**Manian:**** Merci pour ta review :) Ca me fait plaisir que mes persos te plaisent !**

**Chambre 313:**** Je ne crois pas fonctionner comme ça... M'enfin, tu verras bien !**

**Eclipse on Panem:**** Oui, aucun de mes Carrières ne sera comme ça, d'ailleurs. **

**Je comprends ta remarque, mais ce n'est pas forcément que de la jalousie ou de l'orgueil... **

**La Moisson du district Deux, la voici, la voilà ! * roulement de tambour ***

* * *

Chapitre 2

The District Two Reapings

* * *

_**Merinda Warrior, 18 ans**_

- Salut, championne ! me salue mon frère avec un grand sourire.

Il a 14 ans, et c'est l'être le plus casse-pieds qu'il existe. Toujours à se délecter de mes soucis. Or, là, j'en ai un gros.

Mes parents veulent que je me porte volontaire pour les Jeux. Après tout, je suis la meilleure Carrière du district, entraînée depuis mes 4 ans.

Sauf que je n'en veux pas, moi, de cette vie. Je voudrais être normale. Evidemment, dans un moment de faiblesse, quand j'ai su que je devais me porter volontaire, je me suis ouverte à mon frère. Heureusement, il n'a rien dit à nos parents, mais n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi.

Lui adore être Carrière. Il ne comprend pas quel bonheur ce serait, d'avoir une vie ordinaire. De ne pas être juste une machine à tuer bonne à rapporter gloire et richesse au district.

Je l'ignore royalement et m'installe sur ma chaise, le moral à zéro. Mon frère ne nargue pendant tout le repas, avec des remarques du genre: " Il paraît que chez les filles, personne n'osera se porter volontaire parce que Merinda le fera ".

Mes parents parlent entre eux. Enfin, ma mère se tourne vers moi:

- C'est le Grand Jour, aujourd'hui ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un sourire immense.

- Oui, je me contente de répondre.

Elle ne remarque pas mon manque d'enthousiasme, pourtant évident.

- Sois la plus menaçante possible, me conseille mon père.

Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils m'envoient à une mort possible ? Pourtant, tout ce à quoi j'aspire, c'est une vie, l'amour, peut-être des enfants plus tard... pas du sang, de la violence, avec la mort qui épie le moindre de tes gestes.

Je n'ai pas envie de connaître le sort de la fille du Deux l'année dernière, trahie par le garçon du Un. L'alliance des Carrières s'était disloquée, les deux du Un s'étaient unis pour tuer les 4 autres dans leur sommeil, ça avait marché. Sauf que le garçon avait ensuite trahi sa partenaire en l'étranglant. Elle l'avait cependant bien blessé, et il avait succombé à une infection deux jours plus tard. C'était la fille du Neuf qui avait finalement gagné.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre; c'est l'heure. Je regarde ma mère qui hoche la tête.

- Allez-y, on vous rejoint. Ne t'inquiètes pas Merinda, on sera là pour ton volontariat.

Je hausse les épaules et sort, mon frère sur les talons.

- Alors, t'as peur ? Merinda la chochotte, tu tiendras pas une semaine ! me provoque-t-il.

Je le gifle violemment, si fort qu'il vacille et manque de tomber.

- Tu te la fermes oui ? On verra dans 4 ans, si t'auras les tripes !

Il se redresse, se massant la joue, me lançant un regard noir.

- Tu l'as cherchée, cette fois ! je lui crache.

Et j'accélère pour atteindre la Grand-Place.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je les refoule difficilement. Mon frère et moi ne nous entendrons jamais. Enfin, nous nous entendions bien, jusqu'à i ans.

Je traversais alors une phase difficile. Je déprimais, parce que je ne voyais que cette vie normale qui m'était refusée. Pour mon frère, tout était facile. Il se plaisait, il devenait de plus en plus fort et insensible. Exactement tout le contraire de ce que je m'efforçais de ne pas faire.

Un jour, il m'a entraîné dans le jardin pour me montrer " un truc " . Il avait capturé des chats errants. Et, sous mes yeux, moi qui adorait les chats, il les a tous tués. Il en a même torturé un peu quelques uns.

Ce jour-là, je l'avais violemment giflé en hurlant qu'il était lamentable, que je le détestais. Depuis, nos relations n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes.

* * *

Je rejoins ma section. Mes amies m'entourent. Depuis qu'on sait que je suis volontaire, ma notoriété et ma popularité se sont encore accrues. C'est vrai que je suis belle ( de longs cheveux noir de jais, brillants, encadrent mon visage et mes yeux en amande vert de jade ), drôle, intelligente. Et surtout, je suis la meilleure.

- Comment tu te sens, Merinda ?

- Impatiente ?

- Excitée ?

- T'es trop belle, aujourd'hui !

- Là, t'as des sponsors faciles !

- J'aimerai trop te ressembler...

Je souris, hoche la tête, comme un automate. A ce stade, ce ne sont plus vraiment des amies mais des fans...

Heureusement, l'hôtesse et le maire arrivent. Le maire fait son habituel discours. Puis l'hôtesse s'avance, toute pimpante. C'est sa première année ici, elle a était promue avant elle faisait le district Neuf.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Batilda ! Je suis votre hôtesse.

Elle fait diffuser un petit film puis annonce le nom d'une fille de 17 ans. Elle grimpe sur l'estrade, confiante. Ce n'est pas une Carrière. J'aimerai tant être comme elle !

- Je suis volontaire !

Mais je ne le pourrai jamais.

* * *

- Surtout, reste toujours sur tes gardes !

- Oui Maman.

- Et n'hésite pas: tue !

- Oui, Papa.

Mon frère, quand à lui, n'est pas là. Ca ne m'étonne pas.

J'essaierai de recoller les morceaux. Ce qui s'est passé i ans a brisé notre confiance et notre entente. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Mais il faut bien que j'aie un but pour revenir, non ?

* * *

_**Nickolas Morir, 18 ans**_

La lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux me réveille. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge: il me reste qu'une heure et demie pour me préparer. Je ne me lève jamais aussi tard: d'habitude, je suis tenu d'être au Centre à 7h30.

Je passe une chemise amidonnée verte et un pantalon noir. Je rectifie ma coiffure.

Je m'observe dans le miroir: un grand garçon à la peau typée " latino " comme ils disaient avant, aux cheveux noirs légèrement ébouriffés et aux yeux noirs me fait face.

Satisfait, je descends à la cuisine.

Ma mère a les yeux rougis, les lèvres de mon père sont fortement pincées. Ils ont encore dû se disputer. Comme quasiment tous les soirs depuis quelques années.

Je fais mine de rien et me sers une portion d'omelette aux champignons. A vria dire, je crois qu'ils restent ensemble pour moi.

Personne ne parle de tout le repas. Papa et Maman parce qu'ils sont perdus dans leurs pensées, moi parce que j'évite généralement de parler dès que je peux.

Je débarasse la table. Mon père lève la tête vers moi:

- Ta mère et moi, on a à parler. De choses sérieuses. Donc, voilà, on ne viendra pas à la Moisson, mais bon...

- O...Ok, je réponds simplement. J'y v-vais.

Voilà je bégaie depuis toujours et je n'y peux rien.

* * *

Je rejoins ma section. Je n'ai pas d'amis, tout le monde se moque de moi. Avant, je me battais, mais maintenant mes détracteurs sont les rares plus forts que moi, alors je ne bats plus. En général, j'ignore royalement les moqueurs. Mais c'est dur, quand même. J'ai parfois du mal à me contenir.

Je ne suis pas le meilleur Carrière, mais je suis tout de même fort. Si je me portais volontaire, je ne ferai pas honte au district. Enfin, je serai la risée de tout Panem si j'ouvre la bouche.

La Grand-Place se remplit peu à peu. Les paris sur qui va se porter volontaire marchent bien. Enfin, seulement chez les garçons parce que chez les filles, tout le monde sait déjà que c'est Merinda Warrior qui va le faire. Elle a 18 ans et c'est la meilleure. Je serai étonné qu'elle ne revienne pas, c'est une adversaire redoutable.

Un groupe converge vers moi, avec, à sa tête, mon pire ennemi: Pier Rosteen. Le plus enragé de mes détracteurs, le plus fort également.

Le groupe s'arrête à deux pas de moi. Je soupire discrètement. Dans la foule, ils ne m'ont peut-être pas vu !

Pier dit:

- Je parie que cette chochotte de Nickolas Morir ne se portera pas volontaire. Dans ce cas, comme c'est moi le meilleur, c'est moi qui irai aux Jeux et gagnerai. J'ai entendu dire que les vainqueurs pouvaient se permettre de régler certains de leurs problèmes. Genre des problèmes d'élocution...

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je me dirige vers lui.

Il ne semble pas surpris: il l'a fait exprès. Trop tard je suis déjà énervé.

-Tiens, Morir... Tu comptes te porter volontaire ?

- Oui, je réponds.

- Très bien, je te propose un deal. On a encore ( il jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre ) dix minutes avant le début de la Moisson. On va un peu à l'écart et on se bat. Le premier qui s'évanouit ou déclare forfait perd. Le gagnant se porte volontaire.

Je soupire. C'est du suicide, il veut juste m'humilier encore plus. Mais je ne peux plus reculer.

Aller jusqu'à s'évanouir ça porte loin. J'essaierai de déclarer forfait avant d'atteindre mes limites.

- Ca m-marche.

Nous nous rendons à l'écart. Sa bande délimite un espace et nous protège des regards des Pacificateurs.

- Trois, deux, un, combattez, fait l'un d'eux.

Il commence par tenter un direct à la machoire. Je l'esquive et essaie d'atteindre son plexus solaire. Il pare et me donne un coup de pied dans ma jambe. Je secoue la tête et l'atteins au bras.

Nous combattons depuis une dizaine de minutes à forces égales quand il me donne un coup de pied au ventre? Je vole et tombe lourdement sur le sol. En un éclair il est sur moi et commence à me bourrer de coups. J'arrive cependant à lui mordre la main jusqu'au sang. Il gémit et relâche la pression. D'un coup de rein je l'éjecte et les rôles s'inversent.

Des années de moqueries et d'humiliations me reviennent en mémoire. Je frappe sans compter. Je suis comme enragé, je voudrais le détruire, l'anéantir !

Il tente de déclarer:

- Je suis forfait !

Mais je continue de plus belle sous les cris indignés de sa bande jusqu'à ce qu'on me sépare de lui. Il est recroquevillé et gémit pitoyablement.

La Moisson vient de commencer.

Merinda se porte volontaire. Elle est hautaine et sûre d'elle.

- Maintenant, au tour des garçons !

Elle prend un petit papier et, avant qu'elle est fini de lire le nom, je crie:

- J-je suis vo-volontaire !

J'espère que personne n'a remarqué mon bégaiement. Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas.

Un sentiment de pouvoir m'envahit tandis que je surplombe la place. Je me sens bien.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Nickolas Morir.

- Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Nickolas et Merinda !

Les applaudissements sont nombreux. Je sais qu'ils sont principalement destinés à Merinda mais je m'en fiche.

Ca fait du bien d'être acclamé.

Raison de plus pour gagner.

Soudain, quelque chose me frappe: mes parents ne sont pas là. Ils vont paniquer en voyant que je ne reviens pas, puis on les mettra au courant.

Au moins, si je meurs, il n'y aura plus rien qui les retiendra de se séparer.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de Merinda et Nickolas ? Lequel aimez-vous le plus ? Et par rapport à Trea et Hamish ?**


	4. The District Three Reapings

**Me revoilà avec la Moisson du district Trois ! Mais, juste avant, les réponses aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem: Merci ! Ca me demande beaucoup de préparation, mais je suis super fière de mes " bébés " :3. En fait, j'ai déjà, en format papier, les descriptifs rapides de chaque tribut et j'ai rédigé sur papier jusqu'au garçon du district Quatre. Et j'ai déjà préparé les alliances, mais je ne dis rien, comme d'habitude !**

**Ouh là, tu aimes déjà les trois-quart de mes tributs ?! Ravie qu'ils te plaisent tant ! J'espère que tu trouveras le coup de coeur dans les prochains !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

The District Three Reapings

* * *

_**Pixie Hollow, 13 ans**_

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Il fait noir dans la chambre: il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Mais je suis habituée: cette chambre, ça fait 13 ans que j'y dors.

Je sens le souffle de Glinda dans mon dos. Sa respiration est légèrement sifflante, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. C'est comme ça tous les jours. C'est même un signe de stabilité de son état.

A sa naissance, le guérisseur avait déclaré qu'elle ne tiendrait pas 15 ans. Elle est si faible ! Le moindre rhume se change en pneumonie, elle atteint des températures effrayantes quand elle a de la fièvre, et, en prime, elle fait de l'asthme. Et ce depuis toujours.

Elle n'a que 9 ans, mais elle fait bien plus âgée. C'est quelque chose dans son attitude, son regard. Quelque chose qui sait que sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil, que sa mort est proche, un peu plus chaque jour.

Mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et je distingue Clen, notre jeune frère de 6 ans. Il dort paisiblement. On dirait un ange avec son air... angélique, ses cheveux blonds et les deux lacs bleu limpide de ses yeux.

Mes parents dorment dans un coin de la pièce, ma mère avec ses rides et ses cheveux blancs alors qu'elle n'a pas 45 ans, mon père et ses poches sous les yeux, son bras en moins.

Nous faisons partie des plus pauvres du district. Ma mère travaille dans une usine de composants d'ordinateur, et mon père enchaîne les petits boulots depuis qu'il a perdu son bras, il y a deux ans dans l'usine où il travaillait alors, un " accident de travail ", qu'ils disent. Depuis, après l'école, je vais voler, de quelques sous à un peu de quoi manger. Bien sûr, je ne vole que chez les plus riches et chez les Pacificateurs. Cela m'a rendue agile, rapide, discrète ( quasiment indétectable quand je le veux ), rusée et calculatrice.

Je me lève sans bruit, et, à tâtons, cherche la porte de la cuisine. Notre petit appartement en bas d'une des tours des bas-fonds du district ne comporte que 2 pièces: la chambre où nous dormons tous sur des matelas, et la cuisine qui dispose du seul point d'accès à l'eau courante ( et encore, deux ou trois heures par jour seulement ), ce qui en fait aussi la salle de bain. Au moins nous avons l'électricité ( enfin, la plupart du temps ).

Je m'inspecte dans le bout de miroir ébréché au-dessus du robinet après avoir enfilé ma tenue pour la Moisson, une robe gris sale et des chaussures crottées ( ma seule paire où les semelles ne se détachent pas, mais qui commencent à être trop petites pour moi ).

Je suis toute menue, et assez petite. Je n'ai presque pas de formes. Mes yeux sont gris souris, et mes cheveux blonds sont raides, ternes, filasses. J'ai le teint pâle et le nez allongé, on dirait une fouine. Je soupire en attachant ma tignasse mi-longue en queue de cheval haute. Il y a des filles à l'école, les filles riches, qui peuvent se permettre de se faire belle et de ( tenter ) de séduire. Pas moi. Ce serait déjà un miracle si un garçon posait les yeux sur moi, avec mon physique.

- Pixie ?

C'est Clen qui se tient là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil.

- Coucou, mon chou, je murmure en l'embrassant.

Quand j'étais petite, quand mon père avait encore son bras, que Glinda n'était pas née avec l'inquiétude perpétuelle sur son état, Papa m'appelait " sa petite fée ". Depuis, Clen est son favori, je suis devenue " celle qui prend deux _tessarae _par personne et qui vole ". Glinda aussi accapare son attention. Non que j'en conçoive de l'amertume, avec le temps je me suis détachée de ma famille, méprisant leur façon de ramper devant les plus riches, les Pacificateurs, le Capitole.

C'est vrai, j'ai au total 22 _tessarae_. Ce qui ne suffit pas à nous sortir de la misère.

22 papiers à mon nom, je sais que je devrai être inquiète. Mais je ne le suis pas. Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- T'as faim ? je demande à Clen.

Il hoche la tête tandis s que je fouille les placards pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Je trouve une miche de pain un peu rassie, quelques tranches de fromage de chèvre que j'ai volé hier et un reste de soupe ( c'est vrai, avec pleins de peaux dessus )

- Et bien, je dis à mon frère, on va faire un festin !

* * *

Je me dirige vers la Grand-Place du district. Ma mère, mon père et Clen m'accompagnent, mais pas Glinda parce qu'elle " est trop fragile pour sortir ". Faudra pourtant bien qu'elle sorte, dans 3 ans.

Je me fais enregistrer par un Pacificateur barbu. Je rejoins ma section tandis que ma famille reste à l'écart.

J'ai une amie, une seule. Elle s'appelle Tech, et c'est un vrai garçon manqué. Elle vit aussi dans la misère, et, quelquefois, nous dérobons des trucs ensemble.

Elle me voit et me rejoint. Ses yeux bruns pétillent d'excitation:

- J'ai un coup ! chuchote-t-elle, toute excitée et fébrile.

- Comment ça ?

- La femme du maire a des bijoux hors de prix et je sais où elle les cache !

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non ! Alors, tu es partante ? Il y a assez de magot pour deux !

J'hésite, c'est un gros coup, mais qui peut rapporter gros. Mais les risques sont élevés.

- Et bien, je...

- Bonjour, district Trois !

Marius, l'exubérant hôte du district Trois, a pris le micro après le discours du maire. Tech se retourne vers la scène, les yeux brillant d'anxiété, et me prend la main. Pour ma part, je ne me sens qu'un peu stressée.

- Il est l'heure de procéder au tirage au sort de la demoiselle qui va représenter ce mer-vei-lleux district !

Il se dirige vers la boule des filles, fouille un peu et finit par ressortir un petit papier.

- Voyons voir... Pixie Hollow, quel joli nom !

Je reste pétrifiée. Il y a forcément une autre Pixie Hollow, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Tech me fixe en sanglotant, tant de soulagement que d'horreur. C'est la première fois que je la vois pleurer.

- Pixie, où es-tu ? demande l'hôte.

Je me décide enfin à rejoindre la travée centrale. Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes mais je me fixe sur une seule pensée. Ne pas pleurer ne pas pleurer ne pas pleurer. Ne pas s'effondrer, avoir l'air forte.

Je grimpe sur l'estrade et Marius me demande:

- Quel âge as-tu ma petite ?

- 13 ans.

13 ans, n'est-ce pas trop jeune pour mourir ?

* * *

Tech est la première à venir.

- Sois courageuse, murmure-t-elle, et mange la bouffe de rêve pour moi, OK ?

- Oh, Tech, je souffle en la serrant contre moi.

- Enfin, on se reverra peut-être, hein ? fait-elle.

- Personne n'a jamais gagné à 13 ans, je soupire. Je ne sais même pas me battre.

Elle me fixe, et l'ancienne Tech, parfois sèche et cassante, repend le dessus.

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à attendre.

Elle a raison. Et mon cerveau sera aussi un atout.

Ensuite, ma famille vient, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je suis pour eux, à la fois, une bouche à nourrir de moins, mais une importante source de revenus également qui s'en va. Et Clen est trop jeune pour comprendre.

Tant mieux.

* * *

**_Chad Dreand, 18 ans_**

Je me réveille. Ma soeur est recroquevillée contre moi, ses petits bras secs et maigres aggripés à ma taille. Je souris doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Laureen, je souffle, réveille-toi.

Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle n'a que 8 ans, elle n'a encore rien à craindre.

Pour moi, c'est la dernière année. Et, au pire, si je suis choisi, je ne serai pas sans défense. Dès mes 12 ans, j'ai commencé à m'entraîner avec des couteaux, à l'initiative de ma mère. Je ne suis pas non plus excellent mais je me débrouille.

Maman. Elle est morte i ans, dans un accident à l'usine. Depuis mon père est dépressif. J'ai dû arrêté l'école pour travailler aux usines du matin au soir, nous permettant de survivre. Laureen fait également de menus travaux chez les riches pour quelques pièces de plus. Je prends, de plus, des _tessarae. _J'ai, cette année, 25 papiers à mon nom.

J'attirerai peut-être quelques sponsors, avec ma carrure impressionnante, ma grande taille, mes muscles, mes cheveux bruns et mes yeux verts, si j'étais choisi. Mais ça ne sera pas le cas. Enfin, j'espère.

J'enfile mon pantalon beige, le seul qui ne soit pas inscrusté de saleté, et une chemise noire. Laureen se lève tandis que je descends préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle, elle va réveiller Papa.

Je coupe en tranches le reste de la miche de pain d'hier. Elle est un peu rassie, mais ça fera l'affaire.

Mon père se traîne dans la cuisine. Il est mal rasé, a des poches sous les yeux et le teint cireux. C'était un bel homme, avant. Mais ce n'est désormais plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

- S'lut.

- Salut, Papa.

Laureen le suit, toute fraîche. Sa première Moisson est dans 4 ans, elle a le temps. Mais 4 ans, c'est court. Dans 4 ans, elle perdra son innocence. L'inquiétude la rongera, tous les ans. Elle grandira, mais trop vite. Comme tous les enfants des districts. Le Capitole nous vole notre enfance.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a guère plus que les vieilllards pour se souvenir d'avant les Jeux.

Nous mangeons en silence. Puis je me lève:

- Reste ici, Laureen. Je ne veux pas que tu voies la Moisson.

- Mais je veux venir avec toi !

- Pas la peine, je reviens dans une heure.

- Et si tu es tiré ?

- Je ne serai pas choisi.

- Oui, mais si ?

- Force Papa à reprendre du boulot, fais comme d'habitude.

- Je ne parle pas de ça !

Elle m'enlace en sanglotant.

- Je... je ne veux p-pas que tu y ailles !

- Ca ne sera pas moi. C'est certain.

Quand je disais qu'on grandissait trop vite...

* * *

Je rejoins ma section, serre la main aux garçons que je connais, je parais détendu. Je dissimule ma nervosité croissante. Laureen s'inquiète trop. Au moins, elle a fini par accepter de rester avec Papa.

L'hôte s'avance. Il est souriant et enjoué, comme d'habitude. Ses cheveux vert pomme bouclés et sa peau blanche... mais vraiment blanche, le font ressembler à un clown, impression renforcées par ses vêtements bariolés.

- Bonjour, district Trois ! Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis en ce jour le plus excitant de l'année, la Moisson !

Il dirait ça si ses propres enfants risquaient d'être envoyés dans une arène pour combattre à mort ?

- Et pour commencer, regardons ce merveilleux petit film qui nous vient du Capitole !

Le film de propagande commence, identique chaque année. Même le maire, un grand homme sec et rigide, semble s'ennuyer.

- Et bien, fait l'hôte ( il s'appelle Marius, ça fait 5 ans qu'il est là ), que c'est excitant ! Il est l'heure de procéder au tirage au sort de la demoiselle qui va représenter ce mer-vei-lleux district !

Il choisit un papier.

- Voyons voir... Pixie Hollow, quel joli nom !

Tout d'abord, personne ne se manifeste.

- Pixie, où es-tu ? appelle Marius.

Enfin, une fille de 13 ans, toute tremblante, monte sur l'estrade. Une bouffée de pitié m'envahit. Marius lui demande son âge puis lance:

- Et maintenant, au tour des garçons !

Il plonge la main dans l'autre boule, et le temps semble se distendre, s'étirer... tandis qu'il fouille dans les papiers.

Enfin, au bout de ce qui me paraît une éternité, il choisit un papier. J'ai soudain la gorge sèche, une goutte de sueur dégouline entre mes omoplates. Mon coeur bat très vite, très fort, et c'est le seul son que j'entends tandis que Marius déplie le papier.

- Chad Dreand !

Le nom sonne comme un glas et résonne dans mes murmures reviennent, soulagés cette fois.

Car c'est mon nom qui est sorti.

Je me rends sur la travée centrale, me plaquant un air confiant et assuré sur le visage.

Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire.

Marius me sert la main en souriant et me demande:

- Et toi, quel âge as-tu, Chad ?

- 18 ans.

- Et bien, le district Trois a ses 2 merveilleux tributs ! Serrez-vous la main.

Je tends ma main à la petite. Ses yeux gris souris sont noyés de larmes qu'elle retient. Elle me sert la main sans me voir et se laisse entraîner par Marius à l'intérieur. Je les suis.

Nous sommes conduits chacun à un petit salon. Juste avant que ma partenaire n'entre dans le sien, je lui souris.

Elle cligne des yeux, semblant se resaissir. Ses lèvres esquissent l'ombre d'un sourire.

Elle a du cran, cette gamine. Ca se voit.

Je pense que ça l'aidera.

* * *

J'attends, le coeur serré. Laureen a eu raison, et je ne lui ai pas vraiment dit au revoir. Comme je le regrette... Et Papa, dépressif mais que j'aime malgré tout...

Je ne les reverrai jamais.

J'ai une furieuse envie de pleurer, mais je me retiens.

Quelques amis viennent me souhaiter bonne chance. Puis je suis à nouveau seul.

A ma grande surprise, Laureen, le visage baigné de larmes, entraînant Papa, entre.

- La v-voisine m'a prévenue, pleure-t-elle.

- Chut, ça va aller, je dis en la serrant dans mes bras. Je te promet que je reviendrai.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Elle m'embrasse, puis je donne une accolade à Papa.

- Fiston, il murmure d'une voix rauque.

Des larmes naissent au coin de ses yeux.

- Je reviendrai, P'pa, et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Il hoche la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Prends soin de lui et de toi, je dis à Laureen.


	5. The District Four Reapings

**Avant d'attaquer ce chapitre, je vous propose... la réponse au review !**

**Eclipse on Panem:**** OK, j'avoue, j'avais pas tellement d'inspi pour les prénoms...**

**Très bonne analyse ! En tout cas, Dixie fait partie de mes personnages préférés.**

**Exactement, et je voulais qu'il soit comme ça, avec un petit plus... sa mère lui a conseillé d'apprendre à utiliser un couteau. Donc ça devrait être intéressant de voir ce qu'un adolescent normal fait de sa possibilité à tuer !**

**T'inquiètes, j'en ai prévu un ou deux, même plus, ça dépend si tu en détestes d'autres ou pas !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

The District Four Reapings

* * *

_**Ambersea Waters, 17**** ans** _

J'ouvre les yeux. Sean, mon chien, est en train de me lécher conscencieusement les doigts.

- Bas les pattes ! je grogne en m'asseyant et en essuyant mes doigts d'un air dégoûté. J'aime bien Sean, mais il pourrait éviter de me faire ça !

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle est décorée de coquillages, une vraie merveille. Les maisons du Village de Vainqueurs sont vraiment splendides !

Avant, je vivais dans la rue ! Mais ça remonte à si loin, à une période que je préfère oublier. Depuis, un ancien vainqueur, Claus, m'a adoptée. Il m'a entraînée personnellement et je suis enfin prête. Je suis la meilleure et je vais remporter les Hunger Games.

Franchement, je n'aurais pas pu attendre une année de plus.

Je sors de la douche et enfile ma plus belle robe, violette, sur mon corps parfait, et mon collier d'améthystes. J'attache mes longs cheveux blonds comme des fils d'or en chignon.

Je m'inspecte dans le miroir. Le regard à la fois troublant et mystérieux que renvoient mes profonds yeux bleus ( comme la mer ) me satisfait. Je les souligne d'un trait d'eye-liner bleu et d'une touche de mascara et je descends rejoindre mon père.

Il est avachi devant la télévision. A l'écran, Caesar Flickerman apparait. Cela plusieurs années qu'il est le présentateur officiel des Jeux, et il a toujours autant de succès. Cette année, il est en bleu cyan.

- Salut, je fais.

Claus tourne vers moi un regard empli de fierté.

- Tu te sens prête ?

- Je suis toujours prête.

- Assieds-toi là.

Je m'éxécute et m'assois à côté de lui.

- Je ne suis pas mentor, cette année. C'est Mags qui va te prendre en charge.

- Mags ?

- Ambersea ! La gagnante des 9eme Hunger Games !

- Ah oui...

Il secoue la tête et reprend:

- C'était la mentor de ma partenaire, qui a fini...

- 7eme, je m'empresse de répondre.

Claus m'a appris plein de choses sur les Hunger Games, en plus de mon entraînement. Comme ça, je suis parfaite.

- Bien. Bref... c'est une bonne mentor. Même si j'ose espérer que tu termineras mieux placée que 7eme. En fait, tu sais que tu dois gagner les Jeux.

- Evidemment, Père.

- Bien. Alors suis ses conseils, mais n'hésite pas à prendre des initiatives. Et des bonnes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je fais toujours les bons choix.

- Bien. Va manger.

Je m'attable et avale des tartines de pain blanc au beurre ( un vrai luxe, je l'admets ).

D'autres se demanderaient pourquoi Claus m'a recueillie. D'autres diraient qu'il fait de moi une bête de cirque. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Claus m'aime; et d'ailleurs comment pourrait-il ne pas m'aimer, moi, Ambersea Waters ?

Une fois mon petit-déjeuner avalé, je remonte dans ma chambre mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes affaires. Mon objet personnel sera le petit collier de coquillages ( discret, il est caché par mes améthystes ) que je porte depuis la naissance.

Je redescends. Claus me donne une accolade et me fais signe de partir. Je m'obtempère.

Les rues grouillent de monde. Normal, c'est la Moisson. Je vois quelques " amies " qui font tout ce que je veux. En un clin d'oeil, je suis entourée de ma suite habituelle, des filles bien mais pas parfaites comme moi.

Nous arrivons à la Grand- Place, pas loin du Port. On entend le bruit du ressac d'ici, et, ce, malgré le bruit ambiant !

Je rejoins la section des 17 ans tandis que la Grand-Place se remplit peu à peu. J'ai hâte, j'ai tellement hâte !

Je me demande qui sera mon partenaire de district. Chez nous, ça arrive parfois que personne ne se porte volontaire. L'année de mes 10 ans, la dernière année où ça s'est produit, le garçon était un Carrière de 18 ans, mais la fille de 14 ans n'avait jamais touché à une arme. D'ailleurs, c'était le garçon, Chryster Shark, qui avait gagné. La fille était arrivée... 15eme, elle avait été la dernière victime du Bain de Sang.

Les anciens vainqueurs sont les premiers à arriver, suivis de l'hôtesse et enfin du maire, qui fait son discours.

- Salutations, district Quatre ! fait l'hôtesse, Kiera. Je suis ravie de vous retrouver en ce jour merveilleux ! Et pour commencer, regardons ce petit film qui nous vient du Capitole !

L'écran géant de la Grand-Place s'allume. Pfff, le film est le même chaque année. Et comme depuis 5 ans, depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, Kiera le récite à voix basse. Pitoyable.

- Et, maintenant, nous allons procéder au tirage des fi...

- Pas besoin, je suis volontaire ! je crie en sortant des rangs.

Mes amies me chuchotent des félicitations tandis que je rejoins l'estrade.

- Merveilleux ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Ambersea Waters.

Hautaine et fière, je fais face à la foule. Je serai celle qui reviendra, et la gloire s'abattra sur moi !

* * *

Claus entre dans le petit salon.

- Félicitations !

-Merci, je fais en souriant.

- Et bien, bons Jeux, et...

- Puisse le sort m'être favorable, je complète.

- Non, non, non ! Tu n'as pas besoin du sort pour gagner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Je suis la meilleure.

* * *

_**Pâris Jeffer, 17 ans**_

- Pâris, réveille-toi ! Tu vas finir par nous mettre en retard !

J'ouvre les yeux. Calissa est penchée sur moi. Son expression est maussade.

- Oh, c'est bon, je marmonne.

- Maman voulait que je te réveille.

- Et bien, va-lui donc lui dire que j'arrive, je réplique en étouffant un baillement.

Calissa ressort. A 14 ans, c'est déjà presque une jeune fille, je songe avec nostalgie. J'ai toujours eu un amour inconditionné pour ma petite soeur.

Je vais prendre une douche rapide.

Calissa est tout mon contraire: timide, introvertie, pas spécialement belle ( sauf pour moi, à mes yeux c'est la plus jolie fille de son âge ).

Moi, je suis le garçon pour qui toutes les filles de plus de 14 ans ( ou presque toutes ) craquent. Il faut dire que je suis beau, musclé, avec une peau tannée par le soleil, des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux bleus " mer des Tropiques ".

En plus, je suis l'un des meilleurs Carrières du district.

Hier, j'ai déocuvert quelque chose qui m'horrifie et me scandalise.J'aimerai avoir une petit discussion avec Calissa là-dessus.

Calissa qui se renferme comme une coquille d'huître, devient maussade, triste. Tout ça parce qu'elle est harcelée. En même temps, Ambersea Waters, la fille de Calus ( un ancien vainqueur ), la fille la plus populaire, toujours entourée de sa clique, est la meneuse.

Ambersea n'a jamais fait particulièrement attention à moi. Elle se prend pour le nombril du monde, est prétentieuse, arrogante. L'idée qu'elle s'en prenne à ma Calissa, mon rayon de soleil, me fait enrager.

J'enfile ma tenue spéciale pour la Moisson, soigneusement repassée et amidonnée. Puis je me rends à la cuisine.

Calissa mange en silence. Mes parents discutent dans la pièce voisine.

- Ca va ?

- très bien, fait-elle en détournant le regrad.

- Non, ça ne va pas, et je sais pourquoi.

Elle blêmit, et s'écrit:

- Non, c'est rien, Pâris ! Elles font ça juste... pour rire...

- Mais bien sûr, je soupire. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

- Tu vas peut-être te porter volontaire !

- Primo, je ne suis pas encore sûr. Il y a peut-être un autre moyen de régler nos dettes... Et deuxio, ne détourne pas la conversation !

Notre père s'est endetté il y a un an auprès de son ancien patron, d'une société de pêche, dans une affaire floue. Depuis nous vivons dans l'incertitude et la pauvreté.

- Ecoute, je suis assez grande pour gérer ! fait ma soeur.

- Apparemment pas, puisque cela fait, selon mes sources, quatre mois que la situation s'est installée.

Elle baisse la tête.

- T'embête pas avec ça, Pâris. Je te jure, je vais me débrouiller. Seule.

- Non, Cal', je veux t'aider. Tu as besoin d'aide.

- Parce que Ambersea va t'écouter, toi ? Elle a besoin d'un souffre-douleur, que les gens la craignent !

- J'ai pas mal d'influence sur les filles.

- Elle ne s'est jamais intéressée à toi !

- Il y a un début à tout.

Elle se lève brutalement, pose les deux mains à plat sur la table et s'écrie:

- Non, Pâris ! Non, c'est non ! Arrête de te mêler de mes affaires, d'être surprotecteur ! J'ai 14 ans, pas 6 !

- Parce que tu aimes ta situation, peut-être ? Tu y prends plaisir ?

- Je... je n'ai pas le choix, avoue-t-elle. Si je les dénonce...

- De quoi t'ont-elles menacé ?

- Ambersea a dit... qu'avec les relations de son père, elle pouvait me faire exclure, toi et moi, des Carrières, et faire virer Maman de son boulot.

- Oh, Cal'...

Je l'attire dans mes bras mais elle se dégage brutalement.

* * *

Une fois dans ma section je rejoins ma bande d'amis habituelle, Caine, Sam ( des jumeaux ), Quinn et Drake.

- Salut, je fais en leur serrant tous la main.

- Il y a une rumeur qui court, s'empresse de m'informer Quinn.

- Quoi ? je demande.

- Ambersea Waters va se porter volontaire !

- Enfin, selon la rumeur, tempère aussitôt Sam.

Ambersea volontaire ? En me portant moi aussi volontaire, je ferai d'une pierre deux coups: déjà, venger Calissa en l'handicapant, provoquant sa mort ou la tuant. Ensuite, gagner et rapporter assez d'argent pour effacer nos dettes.

- Et quelqu'un doit se porter volontaire chez les garçons ? je m'informe, l'air dégagé.

- Moi, fait Drake, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Drake a toujours été le plus violent du groupe, Caine le plus manipulateur, Quinn le plus cool et Sam le plus amical. Quant à moi, je dois avouer que je suis le plus populaire auprès des filles.

- Cool, je lâche, un peu douché.

* * *

Ambersea s'est portée volontaire. Il faut que je sois rapide.

- Maintenant, aux g...

- Je suis volontaire !

- Je suis volontaire !

Tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Drake me regarde, incrédule d'abord, puis dégoûté, et me bouscule en grimpant sur l'estrade. Je le suis.

- Nous avons 2 volontaires masculins, ici au district Quatre ! Quels sont vos noms, les garçons ?

- Drake Grant.

- Pâris Jeffer.

Kiera, l'hôtesse, claque des doigts, et en un instant la boule des garçons se vide, ne laissant que deux papiers. Kiera sourit et fouille dans l'urne.

- Quel suspence, n'est-ce pas ? Voyons voir... Pâris Jeffer !

Je m'autorise une petite exclamation de joie, tandis que Drake pousse un grognement dégoûté, dépité et méprisant. Il quitte l'estrade brutalement, non sans m'avoir lancé un coup d'oeil assassin, assorti d'un:

- Sale traître.

* * *

- Tu n'étais pas obligé !

- Maman, je regrette aucunement ma décision. Même si j'ai dû sacrifier une amitié.

- Enfin, Pâris...

- Papa !

J'embrasse Calissa qui a les yeux brouillés de larmes qu'elle retient.

- Désolé de te faire de la peine... Je reviendrai.

- Promis ?

- Juré.

- Je n'aurais quasiment plus rien si tu meurs.

- Je reviendrai vivant.

- Oh, Pâris...

- Cal', ça ira, juré.

- Ca ira ? Tu vas être enfermé, par choix, dans une arène avec 23 personnes déterminées à te tuer, et ça ira ? explose-t-elle, sa voix prenant des accents hystériques.

- La moitié, voire plus, n'a jamais touché une arme.

- Et un tiers sont des tueurs expérimentés.

- Comme moi.

- L'entretien est fini !

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous, pour ce dernier district de Carrières ? Qui préférez-vous ? Dites-moi tout ! ;)**


	6. The District Five Reapings

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec la Moisson du district Cinq ! Mais juste avant, la réponse au review !**

**Eclipse on**** Panem:**** C'est un peu le but, c'est la prétentieuse des Carrières ( la fouteuse de merde avec Trea, comme tu disais ? A voir... )**

**Ttt, il y a vraiment des ordures, en ce bas-monde.**

**Ah ah, je suis ravie que tu penses ça ! Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit de son passé ? Parce que c'est une période qu'elle préfère oublier ! Mais, au fur et à mesure de cette fiction, elle va se rappeler, et donc évoluer ;)**

**T'inquiètes, je la prends pas mal.**

**Non, tu te trompes, c'est Calissa qui dit ça à son frère. Tu as mal lu. Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est 1) elle est inquiète pour Pâris, elle a peut-être tendance à " exagérer " 2) ils ont été élevé dans l'esprit des Jeux, donc on moins de scrupules le moment venu, et tuent donc plus**

**Même si elle se trompe peut-être sur Trea, Hamish, Merinda, Nickolas et Ambersea...**

**Et bien , j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

The District Five Reapings

* * *

_**Marissa Crownley, 17 ans**_

- Debout, Marissa... On va être en retard ma chérie, si tu ne te dépêches pas...

J'ouvre les yeux. Ma mère tire les rideaux d'un geste vif, laissant pénétrer la lumière du jour. Je cligne des yeux, éblouie. Aujourd'hui, le soleil est au rendez-vous. Quelle ironie ! 24 jeunes sont choisis pour être envoyés à la mort, et un seul reviendra.

Moi, je n'ai quasiment aucune chance d'être choisie. J'ai seulement 6 papiers à mon nom. Normal, je suis la fille du maire du district Cinq.

Je me lève et vais prendre une douche, un luxe dont je ne pourrais pas me passer. L'eau chaude coule sur mon corps, me berçant. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de faire durer la sensation. Je sors et m'essuie. Puis j'enfile ma tenue pour la Moisson: une robe bleu-vert en velours et satin. Une vraie merveille. Je relève mes longs cheveux brun-roux en chignon. Dans le miroir, une magnifique jeune fille au teint laiteux et aux yeux bleu-vert me fait face, esquissant un petit sourire timide.

D'un geste expert, je rehausse mon regard d'un peu d'ombre à paupière verte.

Tant d'opulence n'est pas habituel, même pour un maire de district. Mais mon grand père ( paternel ) est un Capitolien, et il aime me couvrir de cadeaux.

Je descends à la cuisine. Mon père m'embrasse.

- Mais quelle beauté ! Ma petite fille, déjà une femme !

Je souris doucement.

- Merci Papa.

Je m'assois tandis que mon père déclare à ma mère:

- J'espère que les tributs de cette année feront honneur à notre district, pour une fois ! Redorer le blason du Cinq ne ferait pas de mal.

L'année dernière, deux pauvres, une fille de 16 ans et un garçon de 13 ans avaient été choisis. La fille était morte lors du Bain de Sang d'une flèche en plein coeur, tirée par la fille du Deux. Le garçon était mort de déshydratation deux jours plus tard. Ils avaient respectivement été 21eme et 13eme. Papa est toujours furieux que le Neuf ait gagné, parce que maintenant ils ont un gagnant de plus que le Cinq.

Personnellement, les Jeux ne m'intéressent pas tellement, vu que, de toute manière, je ne serai jamais chosie. Mon père, lui, quand c'est la période, nous en parle tout le temps.

Certains pourraient en conclure que mon père est un monstre, à l'instar de mon Capitolien de grand-père. Et bien, pas du tout. Déjà, mon grand-père est l'homme le plus doux que je connaisse. Concernant mon père... tout le monde a des passions, même si... bon... celle-ci est plus que répréhensible.

Je finis mon petit-déjeuner.

- Tu y vas, Marissa ? Ton père doit terminer son discours.

- Ok. A tout à l'heure, Maman.

- A tout à l'heure ! Surtout, n'abîme ou ne salis pas ta robe dans toute cette horrible boue !

J'acquiese et embrasse rapidement mes parents, puis je sors.

Le ciel s'est couvert, et, un instant, je crains qu'il ne pleuve. Moi qui ai passé tant de temps à me coiffer; tous mes efforts seraient réduits à néant ! En plus, tout le monde sait qu'ici, la pluie charrie des tonnes de polluants.

Je me fais enregistrer et gagne ma section. Sur mon passage, les filles s'écartent, murmurent des choses certainement pas agréables. Mais je suis habituée, désormais. Elles me haïssent à cause de ma famille, de ma situation. Et même les filles des riches, qui forment une bande également rejetée, mais soudée, ne m'a pas approchée non plus parce qu'après tout, mon grand-père est un Capitolien.

Mon père, l'hôte et l'unique gagnante du district encore en vie ( il y en avait trois, dont elle était la plus jeune: mais l'une est mort d'une overdose d'alcool, l'autre s'est suicidé ), Priscilla, paraissent sur l'estrade.

Tandis que Papa déclame son discours, je songe que j'aurai aimé avoir ne serait-ce qu'une amie. Que cela doit être agréable !

- Bonjour, cher district Cinq ! salue Findus, l'hôte.

Un ami de mon grand-père, spécialement recommandé par lui.

- Il est l'heure de procéder au tirage au sort du tribut féminin !

Il se dirige vers la boule, choisit un papier avec un sourire excité.

- Marissa Crownley !

Son visage se décompose au fur et à mesure qu'il prend conscience du nom qu'il prononce. Il se recompose un sourire de façade. Mon père, lui, a l'air de s'être pris une gifle en pleine figure.

Tout le monde, sinon, se jette des regards réjouis.

Parce que c'est moi, fille du maire, de surcroît petite-fille d'un Capitolien, qui ait été choisie.

Pourquoi moi ? Je n'avais aucune chance de l'être ! Ca ne peut pas être possible ! De grosses larmes commencent à couler. Les filles me pointent du doigt avec un sourire mauvais, en ricanant, tandis que je grimpe à l'estrade en essayant de retenir les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. C'est certain, je vais mourir et personne ne me sauvera.

- Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Marissa ! s'exclame Findus avec un entrain forcé ( il fait son travail ).

D'habitude, ce sont des applaudissements mous, forcés, mais là, tout le monde y met de l'ardeur.

* * *

- T-ton p-père... n'a p-pas pu se-se l-libérer... sanglote ma mère.

Je pleure avec elle. Je ne suis plus Marissa, à l'existence de rêve, comblée. Je suis une tribut, que tout le monde dans le district rêve de voir mourir. Je songe à mon grand-père; un des rares au Capitole auquel les Jeux ne font ni chaud ni froid. Que ressent-il ?

Ne peut-il rien faire pour me sauver ?

* * *

_**Justin Seron, 15 ans**_

" Saleté de Moisson " est ma première pensée lorsque je me réveille. Comme tous les ans, 24 jeunes vont être choisis pour s'entretuer dans une arène, et c'est devenu parfaitement normal.

- Bien dormi, jeune homme ? gromelle Icarion qui vient d'entrer dans ma chambre.

Icarion n'est pas mon vrai père. Quand j'avais 8 ans, je traînais dans les rues à effectuer toutes sortes de délits et je suis passé pas loin de l'éxécution. Icarion m'a sauvé la vie. Etant orphelin, je suis resté avec lui.

Il est surnommé " l'ermite du Cinq ". Nous vivons dans une cabane en bois, à la périphérie du district, dans les terrains vagues envahis par la forêt, à côté de la clôture qui isole le district.

En fait, Icarion est l'un des trois vainqueurs du Cinq. Après avoir enfin réussi à ramener une tribut vivante, sa mentor est morte d'une overdose d'alcool. Pour échapper aux caméras, il a alors mis en scène son suicide.

Il m'a donc appris à me battre au corps-à-corps, au couteau. Il m'a montré comment utiliser une fronde et un arc. Grâce à lui, si je suis choisi, j'aurai au moins une chance de m'en sortir.

- Bien, je fais en baillant.

- Va donc te débarbouiller, il suggère d'une voix bourrue. Et dépêche-toi, le petit-déjeuner n'attendra pas longtemps !

Je m'éxécute et sors me rincer au baquet d'eau, dehors. L'eau est glaciale, mais ça me réveille tout à fait.

Je contemple mon reflet: un rouquin avec des taches de rousseur, une peau laiteuse et des yeux bleus. Je déteste ma tête. Je ne m'attarde donc pas trop et rentre.

Icarion a fait du ragoût, la seule chose qu'il sache cuisiner. L'avantage, c'est qu'on peut mettre n'importe quoi dedans. Même du rat. Enfin, ça c'est en dernier recourt, en cas de situation désespérée.

Bon, Ok, c'est pas non plus un délice. C'est même franchement dégoûtant, certains jours.

Il m'en sert une louche et s'assoit en face de moi.

- T'en prends pas ? je lui demande.

- Pas faim.

Je hausse les épaules. Icarion me regarde longuement, puis dit enfin:

- Va falloir activer un peu, si tu veux être à l'heure.

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller.

- Personne n'a envie d'y aller, alors arrête de faire ton gamin ! T'as 15 ans, nom de Dieu, alors serre les dents !

Je baisse la tête.

- C'est juste que... ça me tue, d'avoir à assister à ça. Et de craindre pour ma peau, et d'être soulagé qu'un autre aille se faire tuer...

Icarion ne répond rien.

- C'est inhumain ! Le Capitole nous asservit en prenant des adolescents ! Et d'ici trois semaines, 23 seront morts ! En attendant l'arène, ils ont du luxe, des jolies tenues... On nous fait croire que leur sort est enviable ! Que c'est une chance pour eux ! Si les gens refusaient de regarder, il n'y aurait plus de Jeux, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Ce n'est pas simple, Justin. Rien n'est jamais simple.

* * *

Je me fais enregistrer et rejoins ma section. Quelques unes de mes connaissances me saluent. Je fais de même.

Soudain, un Pacificateur frappe violemment une mère éplorée désirant rassurer et serrer encore dans ses bras sa gamine de 12 ans. Elle s'effondre. Ses voisins se contentent de s'écarter.

Une scène banale, ici. Je serre les poings. J'en ai assez de la tyrannie du Capitole.

Le maire, Findus, l'hôte, et Priscilla, celle qu'Icarion a réussi à sauver sous son vrai nom, Dave, paraissent.

Le maire fait son discours puis Findus lance:

- Bonjour, cher district Cinq !

Il annonce que c'est l'heure du tirage des filles. Et là, chose superbe, c'est la fille du maire qui est choisie. Mais le plus extraordinaire c'est que son grand-père est du Capitole ! Enfin, ils payent !

Tout le monde chuchote fébrilement. Bien fait ! Tout à mon euphorie, je n'ai même plus peur pour moi. Et quand l'hôte demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements, je frappe dan smes mains de bon coeur. Ca leur apprendra !

Elle pleurniche, elle est pitoyable dans ses habits si riches ! Pauvre fille qui ne sait même pas ce qu'est la faim, elle mourra dans les premiers.

Quand au maire; on a l'impression qu'il s'est pris une gifle.

- Bien... passons aux garçons ! fait Findus en tirant un papier. Justin Seron !

Quoi ? J'ai du mal entendre. Ca ne peut pas être moi.

Je me retourne, et, dans la foule, je vois Icarion. Son menton tremble et ses yeux brillent. C'est bel et bien moi.

Je grimpe sur l'estrade. Tandis que Findus me serre la main, je me jure que je ferai tout pour revenir.

Vivant.

* * *

Icarion fait son entrée à peine deux minutes après mon arrivée dans un luxueux petit salon de l'hôtel de justice.

- Ecoute, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, me presse-t-il. Déjà, évite le Bain de Sang, mais essaie de mettre la main sur une arme, et quelques trucs pour survivre. Ensuite, trouve un point d'eau et une bonne cachette à proximité. N'y reste pas tout le temps, les Juges te délogeront de force sinon. Surtout, ne sous-estimes pas tes adversaires, mêmes ceux qui semblent les plus faibles. Ils peuvent jouer un jeu, ou en tout cas faire preuve d'une grande ingéniosité. Et évite les Carrières, même avant l'arène. Pour l'évaluation, obtiens un 6 ou un 7, pas trop haut mais pas trop bas non plus.

- Icarion...

Il s'interrompt, et soudain me serre dans ses bras à m'en faire craquer les côtes.

- Tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu, murmure-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- Et toi le père que je n'ai jamais connu.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, il avoue.

- Je ferai tout pour revenir, et tout redeviendra comme avant.

- Rien ne sera jamais comme avant, Justin.

- Si seulement...

- Ecoute. Promet-moi une chose.

- Je te promets de revenir sain et sauf au district.

- Ce n'est pas ça... Jure-moi que dans l'arène, tu ne feras rien pour te mettre en danger, compris ? Pas de rebellion envers le Capitole, pas d'insultes... Jure-le-moi, s'il-te-plait.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'enfoirés !

Sa mine grave me fait céder.

- Ok, je le jure.


	7. The District Six Reapings

**Ta-dam, le district Six arrive ! C'est juste après la réponse aux reviews, sur Fanfiction !**

**majamaja:**** Non, non, c'est juste un nom comme ça ( comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'ai tellement pas d'inspi pour les prénoms que je suis obligée d'utiliser les mêmes sur des fics différentes... )**

**Je prends ta demande en compte, mais peut-être serai-je obligée de sacrifier Marissa... ( gnark gnark gnark... )**

* * *

Chapitre 6

The District Six Reapings

* * *

_**Penny Fordy, 15 ans**_

Je m'éveille. Un instant, je ne sais plus où je suis, puis tout me revient. Hier soir, il y a eu une descente de Pacificateurs chez les voisins d'à côté. Mes parents et moi nous sommes barricadés à la cave en compagnie de quelques voisins, où nous avons passé la nuit. En général, lors des descentes de Pacificateurs, on sait qui ils veulent. Et mieux vaut être loin de là, sauf si on veut faire partie des victimes collatérales.

Au district Six, nous vivions dans de grands hangars-immeubles. Assez original, je dois dire.

Mes parents sont d'ailleurs célèbres, dans ce maudit district: ce sont des résistants qui entraînent des jeunes au maniement des armes. Je crois que je suis, sans me vanter, la meilleure du groupe. Nous nous entraînons dans un hangar désaffecté, pas loin de là.

Dehors, le vent souffle fort. La météo est presque la même, ciel nuageux accompagné de vent.

Tout d'un coup, ça me revient: c'est la Moisson. Ma 4eme Moisson. Après celle-ci, j'en aurai encore 3. Enfin, si je ne suis pas choisie avant.

- Penny ? Viens, on va remonter, fait ma mère.

- J'arrive, je réponds en me mettant debout.

Je suis encore toute engourdie, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes et la nuque raide d'avoir dormi assise contre le mur. Je suis mes parents en étouffant un baillement.

La porte voisine de la nôtre est défoncée. Je crois que le couple qui vivait dans cet appartement faisait de la contrebande.

Je manque de glisser dans une flaque de sang. Je pose une main sur le mur pour reprendre mon équilibre. J'ai l'habitude de la mort et de la violence. Les Pacificateurs du Six ne sont pas des plus tendres. En même temps, nous sommes un des districts avec le taux de délinquance le plus élevé.

Ma mère dévérouille notre porte et nous rentrons.

L'appartement est plongé dans la pénombre. Je me laisse tomber lourdement dans le vieux canapé éventré tandis que mes parents vont à la cuisine.

Je me relève et m'approche de la fenêtre. On voit le centre-ville, qui compte les seules maisons du district, à savoir celles des riches, l'hôtel de Justice, la gare, les boutiques et l'école.

Autour sont disséminés hangars-immeubles comme le nôtre, hangars désaffectés comme celui qui nous sert de salle d'entraînement, et les entrepôts de travail, où tous les garçons de plus de 16 ans et les filles de plus de 17 ans, exceptés ceux du centre-ville évidemment, travaillent sur des transports, rénovation, comme construction.

Le reste n'est rien qu'une plaine en friche, vide et monotone, sillonnée de chemins tracés par les gens partant travailler.

Je me détourne de la fenêtre et m'attable à la cuisine. Nous mangeons en silence. Le souvenir des voisins s'attarde dans la pièce. C'étaient des gens assez aimables, après tout. Je revois la porte défoncée et la flaque de sang: tout d'un coup, j'ai envie de vomir, alors que d'habitude, ça ne m'affecte pas énormément. Je suis habituée et endurcie, à présent.

Je repousse mon quignon de pain, me contentant de boire un verre d'eau.

- Tu ne manges plus ?

- J'ai pas trop faim.

Ma mère me prend la main.

- Penny, même si tu prends des _tessarae_, il y a bien dix mille papiers dans l'urne.

Je n'ai pas peur de la Moisson. Après tout je sais me battre. Je suis à peu près l'équivalent d'une Carrière, j'ai pas mal de chances de m'en sortir. Bon, ce n'est pas non comme si j'avais tant de papiers que ça. J'en ai seulement 12.

- Je vais y aller, Léona doit m'attendre.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y rendre habillée comme ça ! s'exclame ma mère.

Je me rappelle que je porte un T-shirt trop petit et un pantalon trop grand.

- Ta robe est sur ton lit, m'indique ma mère.

Je monte,, me lave rapidement le visage et l'enfile. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon reflet: une fille aux traits communs, très grande, aux cheveux châtain coupés en carré juste en dessous des oreilles, aux yeux noisette, qui porte une robe rose délavée.

Parfait.

* * *

Je rejoins Léona dans la section des 15 ans. C'est une grande fille aux cheveux brun-roux, à la peau laiteuse et aux yeux bleus. Ma meilleure amie. Et aussi la 3eme meilleure du groupe d'entraînement, derrière moi et un garçon de 16 ans appelé Cal.

- Salut, Penny.

-Salut.

- Dis, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !

- Bah, c'est rien. Juste une descente de Pacificateurs et une nuit dans la cave.

Mon amie fait la grimace. Elle sait que je suis claustrophobe, et que je déteste être enfermée. Encore heureux que la cave soit de taille respectable, sinon je ne pourrai pas tenir une demi-heure dedans.

A ce moment, le maire, l'hôtesse et les anciens vainqueurs apparaissent.

Le maire fait son discours puis Cassy, l'hôtesse, annonce la diffusion de l'habituel film de propagande.

- Bien, maintenant, place au tirage des filles !

Cassy fouille dans la boule des filles, en tire un papier.

- Penny Fordy !

C'est mon nom. Mes mains se mettent à trembler, mais je les fourre dans mes poches et serre les poings. Je sais me battre. J'ai de réelles chances de m'en sortir. Et au moins, ce n'est pas une gamine qui sera massacrée au Bain de Sang. J'aime à penser que je sauve une vie.

Je suis forte, je suis dure, je peux gagner.

* * *

- Surtout ne fais confiance à aucun tribut, me recommande mon père.

- Ne t'allie à personne et cache tes aptitudes, poursuit ma mère.

- Obtiens un 5 ou un 6 aux évaluations.

- Sois la-tribut-comme-tout-le-monde.

- Oui, Papa, oui Maman.

Ils m'étreignent et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

- Je reviendrai, promis.

- Je t'aime, Penny.

- Je t'aime, ma puce.

- Je vous aime tous les deux. Je vous jure que je reviendrai. Pour vous.

* * *

_**Mathis Trade, 12 ans**_

- Mon petit chéri d'amour, réveille-toi...

J'entrouvre les paupières, et les referme aussitôt. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. C'est ma première Moisson aujourd'hui.

- Mathis, mon ange, il faut se dépêcher...

- M'man... J'ai pas envie, je gémis, la tête enfouie dans les oreillers.

- Je sais mon petit loulou, , mais tu n'as qu'un seul papier et donc aucune chance d'être tiré.

Je m'extirpe finalement de la couette, à regret.

- Habille-toi, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, mon poussin.

J'obtempère, et après une bonne douche, j'enfile ma tenue; une veste, une chemise et un pantalon. Cela fait ressortir mes cheveux bruns impeccablement coiffés, ma peau un peu mate et mes yeux bleus.

Puis je vais rejoindre mon père et ma mère à la cuisine.

C'est une pièce chic et confortable, au décor chaleureux. Les murs sont jaune pâle, les meubles de bois.

Mes parents sont attablés l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils se tiennent par la main.

- S'lut, je marmonne.

- Mon bébé, je vais te préparer des tartines.

- Merci, Maman.

Ma mère se lève et commence à s'affairer. Mon père me sourit:

- Alors, Mathis, tu es très beau ! Prêt à faire chavirer les coeurs des demoiselles ?

- Oh mon Dieu, Clark, il n'a que 12 ans ! s'exclame ma mère comme si mon père venait de proférer la pire des grossièretés.

Je hoche vaguement la tête. Etre le fils unique d'une des familles les plus riches du disitrict n'a que des avantages, sauf que ça ne protège pas de la Moisson. Mais mes parents font comme si tout était normal.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, remarque mon père.

- C'est juste que... la Moisson...

- Oh mon coeur, tu ne risques rien ! s'exclame ma mère en me serrant si fort qu'elle manque de m'étouffer.

Mon père me serre à son tour.

- Ca ne sera pas toi. Tu ne seras jamais choisi.

Je suis rassuré. Mes parents ne m'ont hamais menti. Tout se passera bien.

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

J'embrasse mes parents. La Grand-Place se remplit peut à peu.

Je me dirrge vers les guichets d'enregistrement. Un Pacificateur me pique le doigt.

Je tressaille sous l'effet de la douleur. Un autre Pacificateur me pousse en avant et je rejoins la section des 12 ans, juste devant l'estrade.

Le maire sort de l'hôtel de Justice avec l'hôtesse, Cassy. Elle a des cheveux doré, des yeux gris argent, une robe métallique et une peau qui scintille doucement.

Ensuite viennent les trois anciens vainqueurs: le drogué des 20eme, la droguée des 26eme et Kay, le gagnant des 31eme. D'après mon père, c'est Kay et la droguée qui sont mentors cette année.

Tandis que le maire fait son discours, mon angoisse revient. Et si c'était moi ? Non, non, non, mes parents m'ont assuré du contraire. Mais si... ils se trompaient ?

Enfin, pour le moment, c'est le tirage des filles.

- Penny Fordy !

Une adolescente aux traits assez communs, mais durs et déterminés, sort de la section des 15 ans. Elle semble prête à tout, et Cassy ne peut retenir une grimace quand elle lui serre la main avec force.

- Et maintenant, au tour des garçons ! s'exclame Cassy en se massant discrètement la main.

Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent. Je me mords la langue tandis qu'elle fouille longuement dans la boule.

- Alors, c'est donc...Mathis Trade !

C'est mon nom ! Mon nom. C'est mon nom qui est sorti de la boule des garçons.

J'éclate en sanglots.

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Un Pacificateur me pousse en avant, je trébuche et m'étale de tout mon long dans la bouillasse qui couvre la Grand-Place. Je renifle pitoyablement et avant de monter sur l'estrade.

Mon coeur tambourine dans ma poitrine tandis que le maire lit le Traité de Trahison. Je vais mourir. A 12 ans. C'est trop injuste !

Je pleure encore plus/ Le maire finit la lecture, Cassy demande de se serrer la main. Penny broie littéralement la mienne. Je laisse échapper une petite exclamation pitoyable. Puis Cassy nous entraîne à l'intérieur.

Je pleure encore et encore. Finalement, Penny et moi sommes envoyés dans de luxueux petits salons. Je n'ose pas m'asseoir et reste planté là, au milieu de la pièce, dégoulinant de morve et de boue.

- Oh, Mathis !

Ma mère m'enlace en sanglotant.

- Mon petit chéri ! Mon poussin ! Mon bébé !

Même mon père a la larme à l'oeil.

Ma mère, toujours en pleurant, me tend mon petit bracelet avec mon nom dessus, celui que j'avais à la naissance. Quelle ironie ! On me donne un objet qui m'a cotoyé mes premiers jours pour m'accompagner lors de mes derniers !

- Je... je veux p-pas y-y aller...

- Mon amour ! Mon canard en sucre !

- Mon chéri !

Ils m'embrassent, encore et encore.

- L'entretien est terminé.

Les Pacificateurs reviennent. Mes parents me serrent une dernière fois. Mon père sort, très digne, mais ma mère reste plantée là.

Un Pacificateur la prend par le bras et l'entraîne, mais elle se débat comme une furie.

- Maëlle... fait mon père en tendant le bras, le laissant retomber voyant que ça n'est d'aucune utilité.

La porte reste ouverte. Je pourrais fuir. Pour la première fois, je prends une décision, seul: je me mets à courrir.

Mais, au premier croisement, je rest elà, indécis, attendant que quelqu'un me dise quoi faire.

Une main gantée m'attrape et me tire en arrière. Je crie, supplie, mais le Pacificateur me ramène au salon et m'assoit de force sur le canapé.

- Reste tranquille, petit, ça vaut mieux pour ta famille, dit-il d'une voix sèche et dure. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Il s'en va et referme la porte. Je rest elà, prosté, incapable de faire un geste, un son.

Papa et Maman m'avaient dit que je ne serai pas choisi ! Pourquoi moi ?

Hein, pourquoi ?

Je suis bien trop jeune pour mourir, je ne mérite pas ça !


	8. The District Seven Reapings

**Cap sur le district Sept, trajet direct ! Une seule pause: la réponse aux reviews !**

**majamaja:**** Ravie te plaise ! D'ailleurs, je prends en compte vos préférences avant de massacrer tout le monde * sadique professionnelle ***

**Bah, une fois qu'elle aura tué... les sponsors viendront ! ( enfin, si elle tue un jour, suuuuuuspence ! )**

**Tu parles ! Il est surtout très con !**

**Eclipse on Panem:**** D'ailleurs, je vais répondre à tes deux reviews en même temps, vu que tu es arrivée juste trop tard pour paraître dans le chapitre 7 !**

**T'inquiètes, Marissa expliquera elle-même pourquoi son grand-père est Capitolien, la prochaine fois qu'elle apparaît ( je vais m'inspirer du concept de Wor dans Survivre, un POV par district, celui qui n'a pas parlé dans le voyage sera celui de la Moisson ! ), je n'ai pas encore décidé lors du voyage ou de la Parade.**

**Suuuuspence...**

**Bin oui, j'avoue que je ne voie pas d'autres scénarios...**

**Je prévoie une petite surprise au Huit, au Dix ! Dans la rubrique ados spéciaux...**

**Euh oui, en fait j'ai préféré me consacrer aux conseils de ses parents et ne pas montrer les adieux de son amie... Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas !**

**J'admets, la cruche et son fils con, le duo de cette Moisson !**

**J'espère que mes tributs te satisferont, notamment notre petit retors de Woody... **

* * *

Chapitre 7

The District Seven Reapings

* * *

_**Carlenda Maëls, 14 ans**_

- Hé, Carlenda, remue-toi ! pépie ma petite soeur, Glana.

Pitié...

J'ouvre les yeux: mes 4 frères et soeurs sont dans notre chambre.

Flow et Bow, mes deux grands frères âgés respectivement de 17 et 15 ans, se préparent pour la Moisson. Theo, mon petit frère de 10 ans, dort encore. Enfin, Glana, la petite dernière de 6 ans, est penchée sur moi, à tel point que son petit nez retroussé frôle le mien.

- Maman m'a dit de te dire qu'elle avait posé ta robe sur la chaise dans le couloir, poursuit ma petite soeur.

- Ok, ok, je me lève, je grommelle.

En traînant les pieds, je sors de la chambre où nous dormons tous, mes frères, ma soeur et moi. Chacun dispose d'un espace délimité par des rideaux, tout de même assez grand, qui comprend un lit, une armoire et de quoi se laver.

Je ramasse ma robe et retourne m'habiller.

Une fois, prête, je repousse mes rideaux et sort.

- Waaaah, lâche Glana.

Mes longs cheveux roux sont lissées, impeccablement coiffés. Ma robe verte, toute simple, s'accorde avec mes yeux vert émeraude.

- T'es sublime, petite soeur, fait Flow en souriant.

Bow me sourit.

Theo pousse un ronflement particulièrement sonore, et nous éclatons tous de rire.

Je le secoue. Il cligne des yeux, surpris.

- Les enfants ? Dépêchez-vous !

Nous descendons donc tous déjeuner.

Nos parents sont bûcherons, et disons que pour arrondir les fins de mois, ils font de la contrebande.

Mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre, après tout notre niveau de vie est du coup un peu plus élevé que la moyenne, sans qu'on soit particulièrement aisés.

- Bien dormi ? demande Maman.

- Super, je fais.

Bow s'assoit à côté de moi. On a toujours été proches, bien plus qu'avec les autres de la fratrie.

Flow a 31 papiers, Bow 14 et moi 10. De quoi s'inquiéter. Enfin, je ne préfère pas y penser.

- Alors, soeurette, tu t'es faite belle ? Tu comptes séduire quelqu'un, aujourd'hui ? me taquine Flow pour détendre l'atmosphère. L'hôte peut-être...

- Pfff... je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Flow, on ne plaisante pas avec ça ! s'exclame la voix scandalisée de ma mère.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, toute la famille est en route. Je marche en tête avec Bow. Suivent Theo et Glana qui se donnent la main, et Papa, Maman et Flow.

Nous arrivons sur la Grand-Place. Bow, Flow et moi nous faisons enregistrer. Je serre les petits et mes parents dans mes bras avant de rejoindre les autres filles de 14 ans.

- Bonne chance, je fais à mes frères qui s'éloignent.

- Toi aussi, ils répondent en coeur.

A ce moment, le maire commence son discours. A son côté, l'hôte sourie. Il s'appelle Victor ( attention, à prononcer Uictor ! Pff... ces clowns du Capitole... ). Ses yeux noirs tranchent avec sa peau dorée et ses cheveux blonds ( qui jurent horriblement ). Ses dents sont en or.

- Bien ! s'exclame-t-il une fois le discours achevé. Le tirage des demoiselles en premier, n'est-ce pas ? L'excitation est à son comble ici au district Sept ! poursuit-il à l'attention des téléspectateurs Capitoliens.

Il plonge sa main dans l'urne. Je retiens mon souffle. J'aide souvent mes parents, je sais parfaitement me servir d'une hache. Mais est-ce que je saurai tuer ? Enfin, ça ne sera sans doute pas moi.

- Carlenda Maëls !

Qu... quoi ? C... c'est moi ? Mais c'est impossible !

Non, rien n'est impossible.

J'avance d'un pas, puis d'un autre, mécaniquement. C'est moi. C'est moi. C'est moi. Je retiens vaillemment mes larmes. Je ne veux pas pleurer, pas penser.

Je ne pourrai jamais ôter la vie de quelqu'un !

* * *

- Mon bébé ! sanglote Maman en m'enlaçant.

Toute la famille m'embrasse. Glana me demande, entre deux pleurs ( enfin, elle pleure parce que les autres pleurent, et c'est mieux ainsi ):

- Mais où tu vas ?

- A... à la télé, je réponds en essuyant mes larmes.

- Et tu reviens quand ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, poucette.

Bow tente de me sourire.

- T'inquiètes, tu vas gagner.

Je préfère acquieser, même si personne n'a jamais gagné sans tuer.

- Tiens, me dit mon père, voici la gourmette que nous t'avons acheté bébé. Prends là, elle te rappellera la maison...

Je prends la petite plaquette dorée où est gravé mon prénom, attaché avec des liens bleus.

- Merci. Je vous aime.

* * *

_**Woody Ferrer, 16 ans**_

La lumière qui filtre dans ma chambre malgré les rideaux fermés me réveille. Je m'assois sur mon lit. Enfin, mon jour préféré. Le début des Jeux. Chaque année, je nourris le secret espoir d'être tiré, même si je n'ose pas me porter volontaire, pas encore. J'aime la mort, j'aime le sang. Je pourrai la donner en toute impunité, si j'étais choisi. Et, au moins, tous les ans, je peux regarder des adolescents en massacrer d'autres, même si je dois dissimuler le plaisir que je prends à ce spectacle.

Mon père m'a appris à manier la hache, à ma demande. Il croit sincèrement que je veux devenir bûcheron comme lui. Pauvre idiot. Je serai un vainqueur. Chaque coup que je porte à un arbre, je m'imagine le faire pour un être humain. Que c'est bon... Imaginer ma gloire. Je me porterai volontaire à 18 ans. Je serai adulé, célèbre. Si seulement j'étais né au Un, au Deux ou au Quatre ( avec une petite préférence pour le Deux ). Là-bas, je n'aurai pas eu à me dissimuler. A me cacher. Je hais ce district maudit.

J'enfile ma tenue: un élégant ensemble vert sapin qui a appartenu à mon grand-père, puis à mon père. Il est un peu défraîchi, et ne m'inspire que du dégoût. Tant de temps que je joue la comédie du fils aimant !

Je suis l'archétype du garçon de 16 ans du district Sept. De taille moyenne, trapu, large d'épaules, musclé; la peau tannée par le soleil, les cheveux châtain assez longs, juste au-dessus de l'oreille, les yeux gris-vert. Le portrait craché de mon père. Je déteste mon apparence, mis à part la musculature.

Je quitte ma chambre, n'y tenant plus. Dans le couloir, je m'arrête pour flanquer un coup de pied ( pas très fort, quand même, après tout je dois rester le fils normal dans cette maison ). Lui, quand il décapite une souris, on le félicite. Ce n'est pas vraiment comparable au besoin de sang qui m'opresse, mais je l'envie tout de même.

J'arrive à la cuisine, une pièce de taille assez modeste. Les murs sont en chaume et on voit les poutres de bois qui soutiennent la maison. Si je craquais une allumette, tout prendrai feu. La bonne odeur de chair carbonisée...

Dans un coin se trouve un évier décrépi au robinet rouillé. Un four utilise tout un pan de mur, et le reste est occupé par des téagères de bois. Une petite table est installée au centre. Mes parents y sont assis, l'un en face de l'autre.

Je grommelle un vague " bonjour " en m'asseyant. Puis je me sers un peu de bouille de lait, de blé et de sucre. Pas de splus délicieux, mais c'est la même chose tous les jours au petit-déjeuner, et on finit par s'habituer.

Je repense à ma victime d'avant-hier. Je me suis inventé une vie sociale sidérante auprès de mes parents; du coup, lorsqu'ils croient que je suis dans la forêt pour me balader avec eux, j'ai le champ libre. Avant-hier, donc, j'avais attiré dans mes filets, juste après l'école, un petit garçon de 7 ans. Je m'étais bien amusé. Quand je repense à ma première victime ! Que j'étais maladroit et mal assuré !

- J'y vais, Papa, Maman, je fais enfin. Leah m'attend.

Leah est ma petite amie imaginaire. Papa et Maman, heureusement, ne demandent jamais à rencontrer mes prétendus amis. Comme je leur sers des détails croustillants sur eux, ils croient tous savoir et me laisse tranquille.

- Tu reviens directement après ? Ou tu vas faire le fou dans la forêt avec ta bande ? demande ma mère.

Ah, il ne vienne jamais à la Moisson. Trop de pression, je pense.

Je sourie en pensant à l'après-midi libre qui m'attend, sous prétexte de fêter de ne pas avoir été choisi. Une autre raison pour laquelle j'apprécie la Moisson.

- Comme l'année dernière, Maman.

- Ne rentre pas trop tard, recommande mon père. Tu as école demain.

Je hoche la tête, et les salue avant de sortir. Quels beaux idiots ils font. Pathétique. La façon dont je les berne !

Je marche suel. Devant moi, les voisins, les Maëls, sont en route avec tous leurs gamins. Je prendrai bien la petite dernière, qui doit avoir 5 ou 6 ans, mais il y a toujours un aîné, à savoir un des trois premiers de 17, 15 et 14 ans, autour d'elle. Et l'autre gamin de 10 ans est trop grand, plus assez crédule et assez naïf. Dommage. Enfin, ce n'est pas très grave.

J'arrive à la Grand-Place. Un Pacificateur à l'air revêche me prend le doigt et prélève un peu de mon sang. Douce piqure que celle-ci ! Je sourie.

Une fois passé de l'autre côté, je me dirige vers ma section, les mains dans les poches, sifflotant un air de mon invention.

Le maire et l'hôte arrivent. Le maire fait son discours, mais je ne l'écoute pas, occupé à parier sur l'âge de la fille qui va être choisie. Je dirai 17 ans.

Je me suis trompé. Elle a 14 ans. Tiens, mais c'est la fille des voisins ! Hilarant. Je voie bien la tête de ses parents, ces crétins amoureux de leurs débiles de gamins.

C'est maintenant au tour des garçons. Je voie l'hôte plonger sa main dans la boule de verre, je le voie distinctement fourager dedans, puis saisir un papier. Mon excitation est à son point culminant. Le sang bat à mes tempes.

Que ce soit moi...

- Woody Ferrer !

Un instant, je n'y crois pas. C'est moi ? Mais quelle chance inouïe ! Je me sens flotter sur un petit nuage. Terminés, les gamins trop facilement tuer, avec qui on ne peut pas faire trop longtemps joujou. Là, c'est la cour des grands. J'affiche un sourire conquérant et me dirige vers l'estrade.

Je vais gagner ces Jeux, et je vais pouvoir tuer et torturer, et tout le monde trouvera ça normal !

Mon bonheur est complet.


	9. The District Eight Reapings

**Une nouvelle Moisson, cette fois-ci au district Huit ! Mais tout d'abord, comme d'habitude, la réponse aux reviews !**

**majamaja:**** Oui, je sais, c'est une fille de tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ( parce qu'il en faut, tous les tributs ne peuvent pas sortir de l'ordinaire ). **

**Effectivement, a priori elle est trop tendre pour tuer. Mais les gens changent, dans l'arène...**

**C'est fait exprès ! :D**

**Euh, non, désolée, mais c'est les 35eme Hunger Games, et Johanna a gagné dans les 70eme, et Blight dans les 50eme...**

**Merci beaucoup !**

**Eclipse on Panem:**** Ravie qu'elle te plaise !**

**Je sais, j'ai voulu jouer sur la carte famille nombreuse comme il y doit en avoir pleins à Panem ( j'ai de quoi m'inspirer, étant moi-même l'aînée de 7 enfants ).**

**Oui, je me suis un peu inspirée de Rendwick ;) Mais peut-être en encore plus sadique :)...**

**Et bien, le district Huit, le voili, le voilà !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

The District Eight Reapings

* * *

_**Cuty Mand, 18 ans**_

Et la lumière se fit. Ta-dam !

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai été réveillée par un craquement sourd: mon hamac, usé jusqu'à la corde, menace de tomber. Inutile de préciser que j'ai sauté aussitôt, en manquant de me tordre la cheville. C'aurait été malin, hein !

Je contemple ma petite cabane à la lisière du district, où la nature reprend ses droits et où les chênes sont nombreux. Le coin idéal. Mon petit chez-moi est purement fantastique. Pourquoi purement, d'ailleurs ? Quel rapport avec pur, pureté ?

Rantanplan, mon gros minou marron, s'étire dans un coin. Je me redresse et lui lance:

- Tu m'aurais pas ramené une grenouille, par pur hasard ? Tu sais bien que j'aime ça autant que toi, petit égoïste !

Il se contente de se lécher avec ostentation la patte.

J'ai trouvé des tas de livres enterrés au pied d'un arbre. Ca s'appelle Lucky Luke. Les pages sont pour la plupart tellement humides ( il y a un ruisseau souterraine même pas 20 cm en-dessous ) qu'elles sont illisibles, mais j'ai réussi à déchiffrer quelques trucs. C'est très intéressant. Heureusement que j'ai continué l'école jusqu'à 10 ans, avant de me retirer dans cette cabane avec Rantanp', je ne saurai pas lire sinon !

Est-ce que les chats savent que c'est de eux dont on parle quand on emploie des diminutifs ? Est-ce qu'ils nous comprennent ? Je suis convaincue que oui.

Oui, bon, je pense, mais j'agis pas. Mon petit-déjeuner ne va pas s'amener tout seul.

Je sors. La chaleur est au rendez-vous, aujourd'hui. Tant mieux. Je suis très frileuse.

Ce qui m'amène à penser que... mais, c'est la Moisson !

Ma dernière, apparemment...

Je souris à Rantanplan qui sort derrière moi.

- C'est génial ! J'adore ce jour, l'hôtesse est tellement jolie, et tout le monde a des jolies tenues ! J'aimerai beaucoup monter sur l'estrade. Peut-être que aujourd'hui... Après tout, il paraît que c'est ma dernière ! Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi un garçon et une fille sont appelés pour monter à l'estrade, mais je crois qu'après, à l'hôtel de Justice, il y a une réception. Ce serait bien, non ?

- Miaw...

Je descends par l'échelle de corde, et pose le pied à terre juste devant mon buisson de myrtilles. Je m'empresse d'en ramasser. Je les déguste à terre, le soleil me réchauffant, jusqu'à me rappeler que ce matin je n'ai pas tout mon temps et qu'il faut que je m'habille.

Je vais me mettre sur mon trente-et-un ! Tiens, pourquoi trente-et-un, et pourquoi pas trente-deux ? Moi, je préfère trente-trois !

J'enfile ma plus belle robe ( elle a juste un accroc sur la manche droite ), la bleue avec des étoiles. Je couds des tenues moi-même, avec le tissu que je vais ( parfois, quand il y a pas d'autres de Mains-Blanches ) piquer à l'usine.

Je m'habille et tourne sur moi-même en souriant. Je passe la tête dehors, et vois mon reflet dans une flaque d'eau. C'est moi, avec les cheveux de flamme, les mêmes yeux verts que Rantanplan ( si ça se trouve, j'ai des ancêtres-chats ! ), la peau pleine de tâches de rousseur...

- A plus, minou ! Si tu vois rapporter quelque chose pour accompagner le poisson que j'irai pêcher pour le déjeuner, ça serait simpa ! Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est toujours moi qui travaille le plus, de nous deux !

Je redescends par l'échelle de corde ( je précise que je l'ai faite moi-même ).

Quelques promeneurs me pointent du doigt. Je leur tire la langue. Tout le monde pense que je suis folle, même si il y a pas plus sain d'esprit que moi. Les gens sont bizarre. Ca doit être la pollution du district Huit qui agit sur leur cervelle...

Je chantonne pendant tout le trajet. J'aime bien chanter. Et marcher. Une-deux-trois, une-deux-trois, et une-deux-trois...

J'arrive à la Grand-Place. Un Main-Blanche me pique le doigt avec un drôle de bidule et me pousse en avant. Je manque de trébucher, mais comme il a un Bang noir, je ne relève pas. Je rejoins ma section, des filles de 18 ans ( enfin, je crois ).

Tout le monde chuchote et s'écarte sur mon passage ( " c'est la folle ", " t'as vu la folle ? "... )

J'aimerai bien être un papillon. Comme le géant que je vois, là-bas... Ah non ça s'est l'hôtesse ! Elle est encore plus jolie que d'habitude, toute bariolée !

Bla bla bla... Ca y est, elle cherche un papier ! J'adresse une petite prière au dieu des matous, et le nom est appelé:

- Cuty Mand !

Ouahh, le dieu m'a exaucé ! Elle m'a appelé ! C'est moi, c'est moi, c'est moi, tra-la-la-la !

Je m'empresse de grimper à l'estrade d'un pas sautillant.

- Merci, Madame.

Elle se fige, incrédule. Un ange passe. Elle se reprend et me serre vigoureusement la main.

- Et bien, hum... passons aux garçons !

Je repère une caméra et agite ma main ! Si ça se trouve, c'est retransmis dans tout Panem ! Je vais devenir célèbre ! Tout le monde me dévisage, bouche bée.

Je me retiens de leur faire un doigt provocateur.

Je lisse ma robe en souriant. J'adore être ici. Quand je raconterai ça à Rantanplan, il en bavera d'envie !

Tiens, voilà le garçon. Il a l'air gentil. Je lui sourie franchement mais il ne me regarde pas.

Puis le maire commence à lire quelque chose, mais je ne l'écoute pas. C'est tellement merveilleux, ici. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'envoler de bonheur. Oh oui ! Je ferai enfin connaissance avec les oiseaux ! Mon préféré est le coucou. Il est très poli, lui. Dommage que ce soit l'un des plats préférés de Rantanplan !

- Serrez-vous la main !

Je fais ce que l'on me demande, radieuse.

- Bon, bah, au revoir, hein ! Ce fut un plaisir, et c'est dommage de louper la réception, mais Rantanplan, enfin, mon chat, m'attend, et il va commencer à s'inquiéter. Il s'angoisse pour un rien ! Et puis, il va encore aller fouiner dans mes réserves, or j'en ai besoin pour l'hiver, donc excusez-moi, et merci pour tout, c'était génial ! je pépie en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Je m'apprête à descendre quand des Mains Blanches m'arrêtent et me font pivoter. Je force un peu, pensant qu'ils veulent rigoler, mais ils me ramènent de force vers l'hôtel de justice. Je me débats, appelle au secours. Je crie, je hurle. Rien n'y fait. Je ne veux pas les suivre !

Je deviens une vraie tigresse, mais ils parviennent à m'enfermer dans un petit salon. Je m'effondre en sanglots.

Que va devenir Rantanplan, sans moi ?

* * *

**_Ronan Colmes, 17 ans_**

Je suis dans une pièce noire. Je tattonne sur les murs, paniqué. Il n'y a pas d'issue. Je suis emmuré vivant, dans même pas 5m² d'espace aussi noirs que dans un four. Un sifflement retentit à ma gauche. Quelque chose ondule sur le dallage de pierres. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, le souffle précipité, je m'accroupis, et mes doigts rencontrent quelque chose de froid, visqueux. Un serpent.

Mes 3 peurs les plus profondes pour former mon pire cauchemar: les espaces clos et petits, le noir, et les serpents.

Je pousse un hurlement... et m'éveille en sursaut.

C'est l'aube. Tout le monde dort encore. 5 souffles paisibles retentissent. De l'autre côté de la porte communicante, je devine mes parents eux aussi encore endormis.

Je me lève. Mon coeur tambourine dans ma poitrine, et je m'aperçois que je tremble. A côté de mon horrible cauchemar, la perspective peu joyeuse de la Moisson n'est rien.

Je sors, et me dirige vers la cuisine. Le sol est froid sous mes pieds, comme dans mon cauchemar. Je m'attends presque à entendre un sifflement...

Dans la lueur naissante du jour se découpent les silhouettes des usines. Dire que, dans un an, comme mes parents, je serai obligé d'y travailler. Vu mon degré de compréhension de ce qu'on nous enseigne à l'école, et le peu d'argent disponible pour financer des études, je n'ai pas d'autre destin. Bref je n'ai pas de choix, pas d'exutoire.

Je m'adosse au mur, soupirant. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'un salaire d'ouvrier est minuscule, à peine de quoi nourrir et loger deux personnes, tout au plus: j'en fais l'expérience chaque jour. Nous sommes 8, et comme les salaires de mes parents ne suffisent pas, en compagnie de Hansel et Gretel, mon frère et ma soeur jumeaux de 15 ans, nous volons. Quand à Kay, 13 ans, et Gerda, 11 ans, ils accomplissent des travaux chez les riches. Seul Arina, la petite dernière de 7 ans, est trop jeune pour aider?

Je songe à ma vie, aux Jeux. On serait si riche si je les gagnais. Et je pourrai avoir le potentiel, en effet.

Après tout, i ans, n'ai-je pas, en volant la maison d'un Pacificateur, découvert un arc et des flèches qu'il avait confisqué ? Je les ai pris, et depuis je m'entraîne avec.

Mais les risques sont un peu trop élevés pour moi ( non que je sois peureux ), j'ai peut-être 1 chance sur 12 de revenir. Pas folichon.

Je quitte la pièce et sort de la maison. L'air est déjà chaud, et je ne regrette pas de ne porter qu'une chemise froissée. Dans ma poche, la poignée de pièces contenue dans un porte-monnaie, le tout volé à un riche, tinte. Je me dirige vers la boulangerie du quartier. De délicieuses odeurs s'en échappent.

Je compte: de quoi acheter un pain aux lards, le préféré d'Arina et des jumeaux, un pain aux noix, celui que préfèrent Kay, Gerda et moi.

J'achète ce que je prévoyais, et rentre directement à la maison.

* * *

L'expression de bonheur de mes frères et soeurs me fait chaud au coeur. Pour un peu, j'en oublierai mon cauchemar et la Moisson. Car, à part Arina et Gerda, toute la fratrie est éligible.

J'embrasse mes parents.

- Surprise !

- Merci, Ronan.

- Dis-moi, fait mon père tandis que nous nous mettons à table, tu t'es levé tôt, ce matin.

- Oui.

Je préfère ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet et détourne la conversation. Mes cauchemars me gênent. Ils hantent une nuit sur trois; et gagnent chaque fois en intensité et en réalisme.

Après le petit-déjeuner, je m'habille rapidement: mon costume consiste en une chemise blanche volée dans une usine, un pantalon rouge sombre. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux bruns, après l'avoir mouillée pour les discipliner. D'ordinaire, ils pointent dans tous les sens, me donnant un léger air farouche, renforcé par ma peau relativement mate et mes yeux si sombres qu'ils en paraissent noirs.

- Allons-y, les enfants, fait ma mère.

Nous sortons tous. Le soleil est un peu plus haut dans le ciel, et les rues se remplissent. Les jumeaux se tiennent la main. Je pose la mienne sur l'épaule de Kay.

- Tout va bien se passer.

- J'ai pas peur, il fait en faisant le fier, mais sa lèvre inférieure tremblote.

- Hmmm, je réponds; tout le monde a un peu peur. Même moi. Même Hansel. Même Gretel.

- Mouis.

- Ca s'est bien passé l'an dernier. Ca sera pareil.

- Et si Hansel, Gretel ou toi étaient choisis ?

- Ca n'arrivera pas.

* * *

C'est la " folle " du district qui a été choisie. La pauvre, qui croit que c'est une chance. Enfin, tout le monde sait qu'elle n'a plus toute sa tête depuis ses 10 ans. Sa famille est morte dans l'explosion, dûe au gaz de leur maison. Elle, elle était à l'école. La douleur lui a fait perdre la raison, depuis elle vit comme une sauvage.

- Et bien, humm... passons aux garçons ! lance l'hôtesse, Cruza, une femme si bariolée qu'on pourrait la confondre avec un papillon énorme, mais sans ailes.

Elle fouille dans la boule.

Pourvu que ce ne soit ni Hansel ni Kay, ni m...

- Ronan Colmes !

Un instant, je pense à une blague. Je me repasse mentalement le film de ma journée jusqu'à présent. C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être moi !

Dans les rangs des 15 ans, Hansel semble frappé d'horreur. C'est moi. Je vais aux Hunger Games.

Au pire, on deviendra peut-être riches...

* * *

- Vous inquiétez pas. Je vais m'en sortir. Je sais tirer à l'arc.

- Ronan... fait Maman.

- Ecoutez, je vais revenir. Je reviendrai, et on sera même riches.

- On s'en fiche de l'être, réplique Gerda en sanglotant. On veux juste que tu reviennes sain et sauf.

Je les embrasse tour à tour.

- Kay, je chuchote quand c'est son tour, si je ne revenia pas, je te lègue mon arc et mes flèches.

Il hoche brièvement la tête en reniflant.

- Je vous aime tous. Prenez soin de vous.

- L'entretien est terminé, veuillez quitter les lieux.

Seul, je repense à mon cauchemar. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme s'il allait se réaliser. Pendant les Jeux.

Absurde, non ? Et pourtant, mon subconscient me l'affirme.


	10. The District Nine Reapings

**Je vous présente les deux tributs du districts Neuf ! Juste après la réponse aux reviews :)**

**Eclipse on Panem:**** On verra, on verra... En tout cas, ravie qu'elle te plaise :) C'est à moi aussi un de mes "bébés" préférés ;)**

**Qui vivra verra ! **

**Ce qui me ramène à ma citation une ligne plus haut...**

**Donc: des tributs étonnants, intéressants, à suivre dans l'arène ! Tout bon, ça ! :)**

**majamaja: Merci.**

**Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette fic, mais bref.**

**Et bien, on ne sait pas exactement si elle est dans son monde où amnésique. L'avenir nous le dira ! **

**Les Pacificateurs sont durs, Ok. Mais elle vit en bordure de district. Donc, en gros, une sacrée trotte. Les Pacificateurs restent des humains, et un défaut humain c'est la paresse... Et puis que risquerait de faire une tarée de 18 ans ? Pas grand-chose. **

**Alors, dans mon esprit, c'est un enfant qui les a enterrées là peut-être parce que lui et sa famille ont dû fuir une catastrophe, et qu'il voulait qu'on se souvienne de son monde. Voilà. **

**Je vous laisse faire la connaissance d'Elina et Keen ! A tout à l'heure... :)**

* * *

Chapitre 9

The District Nine Reapings

* * *

_**Elina Harloor, 13 ans**_

La lumière du jour m'agresse les yeux. Je replonge sous ma couette en râlant. Pourquoi y-a-t-il toujours autant de lumière ? On ne peut pas avoir un réveil en douceur, ici !

En plus, c'est la Moisson. Le seul jour où je ne peux rien contrôler. Le seul jour où pas maîtriser mon destin. Je hais la Moisson.

Enfin, je m'en fous royalement que ce soit deux miséreux pitoyables qui aillent crever, mais je ne voudrai pas que ça m'arrive à moi. Je suis trop importante pour être sacrifiée, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour la millième fois, je songe que j'aurais dû n'être au Capitole. Il n'y a que là où j'aurai pu être pleinement heureuse. Au lieu de quoi... le district Neuf, ou celui de l'agriculture ! Pfff... Même à la rigueur, le district Un, Deux ou Quatre aurait fait l'affaire ! Mais là, non, j'ai tiré le mauvais numéro.

Enfin, je suis la fille unique de la famille la plus riche et influente du district, après le maire.

Je me lève finalement, et vais prendre une bonne douche. L'eau chaude coule sur mon corps. Ca m'apaise, et me détend. Pourquoi serai-je tirée à la Moisson ? J'ai juste deux insignifiants bouts de papiers. Et je vaux infiniment mieux que toutes ces pauvresses qui font la manche dans les rues. Le Capitole doit être logique, des filles extraordinaires comme moi ne peuvent pas être sacrifiées. Sinon, Panem ne serait plus qu'un ramassis de dégénérés.

Je sors de la douche et m'enveloppe dans ma serviette. Elle est douce. J'essore mes longs cheveux bruns et enfile ma robe. Elle est bleu glace, comme mes yeux, vaporeuse, avec de la mousseline et de la soie, sans manches. Je chausse ensuite mes chaussures, attache mes cheveux en tresse " épi de blé " et passe à mon cou le splendide pendentif de famille, une gerbe de blé bleue. Puis je sors rejoindre mes parents.

Ma mère boit son thé, le petit doigt levé comme l'exigent les convenances, et mon père lit le journal.

Je m'assois gracieusement et commence à manger un croissant. A la cuisine, notre bonne à tout faire, une pauvresse de 17 ans aux traits chevalins, Dolly Quelque-Chose, prépare le café de mon père.

- Tu es ravissante, fait remarquer celui-ci.

- Merci.

Ma mère examine ma tenue d'un regard critique, puis dit d'un ton satisfait:

- Ma foi, elle est faite pour toi, Elina.

Je lui sourie. Puis je lance d'un ton impérieux:

- Dolly, presse-moi une ou deux oranges. J'ai soif.

Dolly lève les yeux de son ouvrage, et je lis dans ses yeux l'envie, et un peu de crainte. J'aime inspirer cela aux gens.

- Bien, Mademoiselle.

- Que dis la une, Papa ? demandé-je d'un ton inquisiteur.

- Oh, rien de spécial. Ils parlent des moissons qui approchent, et, bien sûr, de la Moisson. Celle pour les Hunger Games, cette fois.

- Que disent-ils de nouveau ?

- Rien de spécial, si ce n'est que Ceral aura un autre mentor pour l'aider.

- Ryan, qui a gagné l'année dernière ?

- Exactement.

- Mais il n'a que 16 ans.

- Oui, mais Loris est trop gâteux pour s'en occuper.

Loris est le premier vainqueur du Neuf, aux 4emes Hunger Games. Il y a eu un autre vainqueur, Gauthier, aux 14emes Hunger Games, mais il est mort. Ceral a gagné les 28emes. Ryan a gagné l'année dernière, à 15 ans. Un pauvre. Je n'aimerai pas l'avoir pour mentor. Ceral non plus. On raconte que, des fois, elle perd un peu la tête. Si on prononce le mot jungle devant elle, par exemple. C'était son arène, et ça l'a traumatisée.

Enfin, je ne les aurais jamais, puisque je ne serai jamais choisie.

* * *

Je viens de me faire enregistrer. Je détonne au milieu des robes fades, sans attraits, décrépies, des autres filles. Une princesse au royaume des mendiants. Même les autres filles des familles riches n'ont pas d'aussi jolies robes.

Je toise les pauvresses avec dédain et mépris. Leur vue m'inspire un sentiment de dégoût, mêlé d'auto-satisfaction de ne pas leur ressembler et de supériorité.

L'hôte, le maire, et les 3 vainqueurs encore en vie grimpent à l'estrade. Je dois admettre que Ryan, le dernier, ne manque pas de charme. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés sont légèrement ondulés, ses yeux noisette balaient la foule. Je crois qu'ils s'arrêtent sur moi, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

Ceral, à côté, fait piètre figure, avec ses cheveux raides et ternes, son visage creusé et ses cernes.

Enfin, à la fin du discours du maire, l'hôte prend la parole. Il est nouveau. Ses cheveux sont rouges, ses yeux orange comme ceux d'une panthère, ses cils et ses ongles éxubérants.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Vidio, votre hôte ! C'est à moi que revient la tâche de désigner le merveilleux garçon et la merveilleuse fille qui illustreront ce district magnifique ! Et, galanterie oblige, les dames d'abord !

Il choisit un papier. Mon coeur se met à battre plus fort.

- Elina Harloor !

M... moi ? Mais c'est impossible, je suis trop précieuse pour être sacrifiée ! Je retiens mes larmes, serre les poings. Je ne peux plus contrôler ma vie, mais je peux encore contrôler mon corps. Et il est hors de question que je pleure.

Je dois être digne.

Le regard de Ryan se pose sur moi et je me sens rougir.

* * *

- Elina, ne t'allie pas avec n'importe qui. Surtout pas avec ce loqueteux qui te sert de partenaire.

- Survis, sanglote ma mère.

- Je reviendrai. J'en suis capable. Je vais laisser les Carrières s'entretuer entre eux, et le champ sera libre, n'est-ce pas ?

Même moi, je ne suis pas convaincue par cette stratégie qui me semble dérisoire.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi, et pas une pauvresse comme les années précédentes ? Pourquoi moi, et pas Dolly, par exemple ?

* * *

_**Keen Evay, 16 ans**_

Ma tête... J'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau qui me tape sur le cerveau...

Bon Dieu, mais où suis-je ?

Je me redresse à grand peine, et regarde autour de moi. Une petite ruelle sombre, au milieu de cartons détrempés et de poubelles qui exhalent une odeur de moisi. Le tout baigné de fragrances d'urine et de petits bruits de course dûs aux rats.

Ah oui, ça me revient. Hier, je rentrais chez moi quand j'ai été attaqué par cinq membres d'une bande rivale à celle à laquelle j'appartiens. Cinq colosses. Malgré mon expérience en couteau, en corps-à-corps et en épée ( mais je ne l'avais pas sur moi, et de toute manière elle est en bois ), ils m'avaient méchamment tabassé. Mais je dois avoué que je ne suis pas peu fier de moi. J'en ai mis KO trois...

Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais ma mère doit se faire un sang d'encre. Une bouffée de tristesse m'envahit. Depuis qu'on a découvert qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable, elle est clouée au lit et incapable de travailler. Notre seul moyen de nous en sortir c'est moi, et le trafic que je fais avec ma bande. Et puis, avant, Roy travaillait. Avant...

N'y pense pas, Keen, n'y pense pas. Pas le peine de se mettre le cafard alors qu'en plus... c'est la Moisson !

Je me lève et trottine jusqu'à chez moi. Les rues des quartiers pauvres, où nous vivons, sont encore déserte, mis à part un drogué et quelques mendiants sans-abris. Normal, quoi.

J'entre dans la maison que nous partageons avec trois autres familles. Des cris d'enfant me parviennent tandis que je pousse la porte.

Ma mère dort. Son souffle est haché et je vois qu'elle serre une photo contre elle. Je la lui retire doucement sans la regarder, mais au dernier moment retourne le cliché. C'est nous. Maman, encore pleine de vie. Moi, avec 4 ans de moins. Et Roy, qui avait donc 16 ans.

Je soupire et pose la photo sur le buffet. Une vague de nostalgie et de tristesse m'envahit.

Roy était mon demi-frère. Son père à lui était mort dans un accident de moissonneuse-batteuse, et Maman a fini par se remettre avec un autre homme, qui l'a quittée quand je suis né. Et maintenant... Roy s'est suicidé il y a un an, à 19 ans.

Je me traîne jusqu'à la cuisine et prépare le petit déjeuner avec un reste de soupe froide et du pain rassis.

- Keen ? C'est toi ?

- Oui, M'man.

Je vais la voir avec un bol de soupe et des morceaux de pain.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré ? souffle-t-elle avec difficulté. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre...

- Désolé. Pas de ma faute.

- Encore cette histoire de gangs, hein ?

Je préfère ne rien répondre.

- Ecoute, j'suis pas en avance. Tu sais, pour la Moisson. Je vais me faire un brin de toilette, je mets des vêtements propres et j'y vais.

- Ok.

Je me rends à la minuscule chambrette où je dors, et asperge mon visage crasseux d'eau glacée ( j'en profite pour retirer le sang séché sur ma tempe, mon bras et mon torse ), et enfile un pantalon et un haut relativement propres. J'observe mon visage. Des cheveux châtain, des yeux verts. Une contusion bleuit sur ma pommette. Tant pis.

- Bon, j'y vais. A toute à l'heure ! je lance en sortant.

- Attends. Combien as-tu de papiers ?

- 19. Mais c'est pas grave, je serai jamais choisi.

* * *

En arrivant dans ma section, mon anxiété augmente d'un cran. Et si c'était moi ? Ca pourrait arriver. Je ne suis aucunement à l'abri. Enfin, je ne serai pas démuni, et ça ne doit pas être plus dur que ce que j'endure quotidiennement. Parce que, les quartiers pauvres, c'est une vraie jungle, où la loi du plus fort règne.

J'observe l'hôte, un nouveau. L'ancien a été promu l'année dernière, il est passé au Trois. Puis je contemple Ryan, qui a mon âge. Il a l'air assez à l'aise, mais on ne sait jamais. Il déborde peut-être de nervosité.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Vidio, votre hôte ! C'est à moi que revient la tâche de désigner le merveilleux garçon et la merveilleuse fille qui illustreront ce district magnifique ! Et, galanterie oblige, les dames d'abord !

J'observe avec intention le tirage des filles. C'est une riche de 13 ans qui est choisie. Pff.

- Au tour des garçons, donc !

Je ferme brièvement les yeux. Je suis le plus jeune membre de ma bande, et je ne fréquente pas l'école. Je n'ai donc personne à qui communiquer ma nervosité. Moi, l'impulsif, qui fonce toujours tête baissé, n'est pas très doué pour les relations amicales.

- Keen Evay !

Je rouvre les yeux. Le sort ne m'a pas été favorable.

* * *

Seul dans le petit salon, j'attends. La bande au grand complet est venue me dire au revoir, me souhaiter bonne chance. Mais ma mère ne pourra pas venir. Elle l'apprendra par la télé. Et je ne pourrai peut-être plus jamais lui reparler.

Mais j'ai une raison de gagner. Même si sa maladie est incurable, avec une fortune de vainqueur je pourrai lui payer des soins qui allègeront ses souffrances. Et ma pire crainte est qu'elle meurt seule. Alors, je vais tout faire pour revenir. Pour elle.


	11. The District Ten Reapings

**Coucou, me voici ( légèrement en avance sur mon planning, je prends de l'avance en prévision d'une nette réduction de mon rythme de poste, et oui déjà la 3eme ). Voilà c'était juste histoire de vous prévenir, et c'est valable sur toutes mes fics ! **

**Eclipse on Panem:**** Et je te comprends XD **

**Bah je pense que c'est dans tous les districts, il y a des riches et des pauvres... Après, ça doit être super rare, Elina ne se rend pas compte de sa chance !**

**On verra pour la romance, hein. Mais c'est pas impossible...**

**Ravie que Keen te plaise ! Je l'aime bien, moi aussi. Mais, après, je les aiment tous ( enfin, presque tous ) mes " bébés ", mes créations...**

**D'ailleurs, si quand j'aurai fini les Moissons tu pouvais m'envoyer un PM avec tes favoris, ceux que t'aiment pas, et ceux pour qui tu n'as pas d'avis... Ca aiderait peut-être certains à rester en vie XD**

**majamaja:**** Merci !**

**Ca oui, c'est clair ! On peut aussi dire qu'elle se rapproche d'Ambersea ( du Quatre ) par son arrogance...**

**Toi aussi, tu pourras m'envoyer un PM, avec tes préférences et tout... Tu aiderais tes favoris à ( peut-être ) se rapprocher de la victoire, et puis comme je serai souvent incapable de choisir qui tuer...**

* * *

Chapitre 10

The District Ten Reapings

* * *

_**Even Carliss, 14 ans**_

- Even... C'est l'heure...

Je sens une main me toucher, ce qui me réveille instantanément. Je hurle et mord violemment mon frère qui se dégage et soupire.

- Désolé, j'ai oublié. Mais, tu sais, c'est pas facile de se souvenir de ne pas toucher...

Je soupire à mon tour. La chambre est encore plongée dans la pénombre mais j'en distingue le moindre recoin.

- Enfin, t'y peux rien si t'es autiste. Mais quand même...

- J'y peux rien si je suis o-tis.*

- Je sais, je sais.

Je me lève.

- Va t'habiller, fait mon frère.

- Je vais m'habiller, je répète.

Je n'arrive pas à réutiliser les mots que j'apprend, alors en général je répète. Les gens trouvent ça bizarre, mais ma famille, elle, elle sait.

Ma famille: d'abord il y a papa. Il est grand et fort. Il a une moustache noire. Ses yeux sont verts. J'ai les mêmes.

Ensuite, il y a maman. Elle, est toute petite. Moi aussi. Ses cheveux sont blonds. Les miens aussi. Sa voix est douce. Ses yeux sont bleus.

Après, il y a mon frère, Jil. Il a 13 ans. Il a des cheveux bruns, comme papa et des yeux bleus, comme maman. Lorsqu'il parle, il soupire tout le temps.

J'ai aussi une tante et un cousin. Ils ne vivent pas avec nous mais ils viennent presque tous les jours.

Ma tante s'appelle Gliza. C'est la soeur de ma maman. Elle aussi est petite, avec les mêmes cheveux blonds, mais des yeux bruns.

Mon cousin s'appelle Conor. Son papa est mort. Il est grand, lui, parce qu'il a 18 ans. Il a les yeux bruns et les cheveux... quel est le mot ? châtain, châtain, châtain, châtain. Châtain.

Je m'habille et descend déjeuner. Je constate tout de suite que la table n'est pas mise. Ma mère boit sa tisane en marmonnant et mon père a la tête entre les mains. Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Ca m'angoisse. Je m'arrête sur le seuil de la pièce et crispe et décrispe mes doigts. Ma mère le remarque tout de suite et me fait asseoir, puis pose une assiette devant moi.

- Tiens.

- Pourquoi tu ne mets pas la table ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas...

Ma mère, sachant que ça m'apaise que tout soit en ordre, dit:

- Tu peux la mettre.

Ce que je fais. J'aime que tout soit en ordre.

- Ce matin, Even, on va à la Moisson, dit mon père.

- On va à la Moisson, j'acquiese.

La Moisson... j'aime pas trop la Moisson. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je préfère garder les troupeaux de mes parents.

* * *

Nous arrivons sur la Grand-Place. Je m'arrête net. Il y a trop de monde, je ne comprends rien.

- Il y a deux filles qui font un drôle de bruit, je fais remarquer en montrant deux filles non loin de là.

- Elles pleurent, explique ma mère.

Elle ne dit plus rien.

Un homme en blanc derrière un guichet m'attrape la main et me pique le doigt. Je hurle et le mord jusqu'au sang. Il applique mon doigt sur un registre avant de me gifler. Je hurle à nouveau. Mes parents m'entourent.

- C'est pas grave, ma chérie, fais ma mère en me serrant fort ( seule elle et papa ont le droit de me toucher, de toute manière ).

Je me laisse aller à leur étreinte.

- C'est pas grave, je murmure.

- Rejoins les autres filles de 14 ans, fait mon père.

Je m'exécute. C'est facile.

Une étrange dame, avec un monsieur, une jeune fille et un vieillard, montent sur l'espèce de scène. Ah, je sais ce qu'il va se passer. La dame va appeler quelqu'un et il faudra monter. C'est facile.

Le monsieur parle, et la dame choisit un papier:

- Even Carliss !

Mon coeur bat plus fort. Ce n'est pas habituel. Je monte sur la scène. Je crispe et décrispe mes mains. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui va se passer, Maman et Papa ne me l'ont jamais dit, et justement, l'inconnu me fait peur.

Mon cousin monte à son tour. Je suis soulagée. Il est là. Il va m'aider.

Je vois maman et j'entends, parce que personne ne parle, qu'elle fait un drôle de bruit. Comment on dit... elle pleure, c'est ça.

* * *

Jil me sourit calmement.

- Bonne chance, Even.

Maman m'étreint violemment. Je couine un peu. Puis Papa fait de même. Ce n'est pas habituel. Parce que Papa, il "pleure" aussi un peu. Il n'y a que Jil qui soit calme. Je ne comprends pas, et ça me panique un peu. Et surtout, je crois que je vais partir toute seule, avec des inconnus. Ca me terrifie.

- Où est-ce que je vais ? je demande.

- Au Capitole.

- Au Capitole...

* * *

* autiste

* * *

_**Conor Fiden, 18 ans**_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Un mauvais rêve, sans doute. Je devais rêver que j'étais choisi, à la Moisson. Je ne me souviens plus.

Je me lève. Le soleil brille, dissipant les dernières brumes. De la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'aperçois les paturages, les prés d'herbe grasse, les étables, les abbatoirs. Si je regarde dans l'autre sens, c'est la ville que je voie. C'est l'endroit que je préfère, au district, bien que je déteste ces arnaqueurs de commerçants. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà assez aisés, il faut en plus qu'ils nous prennent notre argent !

Dans la maison voisine, j'entends un cri. Sûrement Even. Elle est o-tis, elle ne supporte pas qu'on la touche et a un comportement très bizarre, par moments. Mais elle est gentille, sinon. C'est ma cousine, elle ressemble beaucoup à ma mère et à la sienne, qui sont soeurs. Elle a aussi un frère, mon cousin, qui s'appelle Jil. Il a 13 ans, et je ne sais pas... il a l'air en colère contre le monde entier. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas vraiment Even, mais c'est une supposition. Comment peut-on ne pas aimer sa soeur...

Je quitte le rebord de la fenêtre pour me préparer pour la Moisson. J'enfile ma tenue spéciale, un ensemble sobre, noir, presque trop petit pour moi. Je n'ai pas une musculature particulièrement développée, mais je suis grand, et je porte ce costume depuis la Moisson de mes 15 ans. Enfin, c'est ma dernière année. Ca y est. Quand je repense au gamin de 12 ans que j'étais, je me dis que j'ai bien changé. Physiquement bien sûr, mais aussi mentalement. Le petit garçon qui pleurait la perte de son père et était en colère contre le monde entier a laissé sa place à un garçon mâture, honnête et loyal ( c'est que disent tous mes amis ) qui a tourné la page et est prêt à entrer dans sa vie d'adulte.

Je descend déjeuner. J'ai une faim de loup, et puis, tapie au fond de moi, l'inquiétude propre à la Moisson me taraude. Vais-je être choisi ? J'ai tout de même 21 papiers à mon nom, ce qui n'est pas mal.

Ma mère est dans la cuisine, elle s'active à préparer notre soupe quotidienne. Nous sommes pauvres, trop pauvres pour pouvoir prétendre à autre chose que ça.

- S'lut, M'man, je grommelle en m'asseyant.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me jauge, puis elle lâche enfin:

- Mon grand garçon... Tu as tellement changé ! Tu es presque un adulte, maintenant.

Je souris.

- Je serai toujours ton petit Co', et toi tu seras toujours ma M'man.

Elle me serre dans ses bras.

- Ce soir, on ira fêter la fin de tes Moissons avec la famille de tes amis, là, les jumeaux...

- Ana et Oto ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

Je mange mon bol de soupe.

- D'ailleurs, toute la bande doit m'attendre. Je pense qu'on va traîner un peu, on rentrera pas directement. Est-ce que tu viendras ?

- Je serai là.

- A toute à l'heure.

- A toute à l'heure.

* * *

Effectivement, tous mes amis m'attendent impatiemment. Oto, mon meilleur ami, Ana, ma petite amie, Karl, Frans, Rezia, la petite amie de Karl... Sans oublier Mat et Huter.

Nous nous mettons en route, riant et plaisantant. Tout pour oublier l'inquiétude qui nous ronge secrètement, bien que ce soit notre dernière Moisson.

Ana se glisse à mes côtés et m'embrasse délicatement sur la bouche, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'atteindre.

- J'ai peur, Conor, m'avoue-t-elle.

- Moi aussi.

- Et puis, pour Oto, et pour notre petite soeur de 15 ans également. Elle joue à la grande, mais... elle est si fragile !

- Moi, ma cousine m'inquiète, aussi. Elle est un peu... spéciale, et, bon... et puis mon cousin, qui a 13 ans.

Elle hoche la tête et me prend la main.

- Je crains pour toi, aussi. Pour toute la bande.

- Ca serait bête que l'un d'entre nous soit choisi, j'acquiese.

Nous arrivons à la Grand-Place. Nous nous faisons enregistrer. Avant de nous séparer, Ana détache son pendentif et me le glisse autour du cou. Il représente un libellule aux ailes blanches et bleues.

- Pour te porter chance, elle souffle.

Puis elle va rejoindre Frans et Rezia, dans la section des filles de 18 ans.

Je me glisse à côté d'Oto au moment où l'hôtesse, Felina, le maire, Ferter ( le gagnant des 2emes Hunger Games ) et Marika, la gagnante des 39emes ( qui a juste 23 ans, d'ailleurs ) font leur arrivée.

Après le discours, Felina ( des moustaches, des oreilles de chat et une queue, en un mot, une horreur ) choisit un papier.

- Even Carliss !

Désolé, je vois Even gravir les marches. Elle a l'air plus que perdue, et je la comprend.

- Conor Fiden !

J'inspire un grand coup. C'est moi. C'est moi. Ce n'est pas possible. C'était ma dernière année.

Bon, au moins, Even ne sera pas toute seule.

* * *

- Mon chéri !

- Ca va aller, M'man. Ca va aller.

Elle renifle et hoche la tête.

- Je t'aime, Conor. Reviens vite.

Même si je ne sais pas me battre, même si je suis nul en survie, même si je ne veux pas tuer, même si j'ai peu de chances de m'en sortir, je réponds:

- Je te promets qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Après tout, si je tiens jusqu'au bout, je n'aurais peut-être pas à tuer, et je pourrai gagner...


	12. The District Eleven Reapings

**Coucou me voici a****vec le district Onze ! Et oui déjà comme le temps passe vite...**

**Eclipse on Panem:**** Bah quoi ? Fallait bien un peu d'originalité ! Bon, OK, j'avoue, c'est très triste. Je suis une sadique :'(**

**En fait, t'aimes bien tous ceux qui ont des problèmes mentaux, d'abord Cuty, ensuite Even... C'est très bien tu es très humaine, contrairement à une certaine personne...**

**Ravie que Conor te plaise. C'est le bon gars, honnête et droit. Un ange.**

**Bon, je dois te paraître un peu déchaînée aujourd'hui, j'arrête...**

* * *

Chapitre 11

The District Eleven Reapings

* * *

_**Tessy Mornet, 16 ans**_

Aucun réveil n'est plus agréable que le réveil naturel, quand le corps a atteint son quota de sommeil et qu'il s'éveille alors en douceur. Or, aujourd'hui, c'est exactement ce qui se passe, et c'est le seul jour de l'année où ça puisse arriver. Dommage que ce soit également le pire jour de l'année.

Je me glisse hors de mon lit, tel un gracieux félin, sans un bruit. A côté de moi, la respiration de Elmett est paisible, régulière. Je souris et remet en place une de ses mèches folles. A le voir, on dirait qu'il a 10 ans, et pourtant il vient déjà de fêter son treizième anniversaire. Maigre et frêle, minuscule avec de grands yeux qui lui mangent le visage, ses seuls points communs avec moi sont ses cheveux noirs bouclés ( j'ai les mêmes en plus long ) et sa peau chocolat. Moi, je suis grande, mince sans être maigre, élancée. Les muscles saillent sous ma peau. Ses yeux sont noisette, les miens verts.

J'enfile ma tenue de Moisson, bien différente de ma tenue de chasse, discrète et confortable. Cette robe entrave mes mouvements, son corsage me serre et m'étouffe, et elle est d'un vert tapageur, pour moi qui déteste attirer l'attention.

- Psst... Tu es réveillée ?

Ma meilleure amie est également ma partenaire de chasse et ma soeur adoptive. C'est une métis aux cheveux crépus que mes parents ont trouvé errant dans la rue, il y a 12 ans, et qu'ils ont décidé de recueillir. Je constate qu'elle vient seulement de se réveiller.

- Tu veux me tresser les cheveux avant de t'habiller, Mélissa ? je demande en m'asseyant sur son matelas.

- J'aimerai bien, oui.

Elle commence à me faire une multitude de petites nattes, qu'elle attache avec ses perles spéciales. Quand elle a fini, je suis magnifique.

- Merci. Tu sais faire ça mieux que personne.

- De rien. Je ne sais pas, je dois avoir ça dans le sang...

Elle enfile sa robe, le même modèle que le mien mais en rose, puis je réveille doucement Elmett. Nous descendons tous les trois déjeuner.

D'habitude, Mélissa et moi commençons la journée par aller chasser, puis nous partions à l'école avec Elmett tandis que mes parents cachaient la viande avant d'aller travailler dans les champs. Le soir, nous retournions chasser, nous mangions, faisions nos devoirs puis dormaient du sommeil du juste, avant de se lever pour une nouvelle journée. Mélissa et moi, à la chasse, nous complétons parfaitement: je connais les plantes comestibles mieux que personne, elle mémorise n'importe quel terrain par coeur et son sens de l'orientation est infaillible. Nous manions tous deux parfaitement le couteau, sommes agiles, rapides, endurantes et discrètes.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser ce qui se passerait si l'une d'entre nous était choisie. A nos 12 ans, nous avions fait un serment, à mon initiative:

- Si l'un d'entre nous est choisie, l'autre ne doit pas prendre sa place, ne pas se mettre en danger pour elle.

Je ne voudrais pas que Mélissa aille mourir à ma place. Il est bien plus noble d'accepter sa mort, que de se cacher derrière un volontaire. Enfin, sauf si tu n'as aucune chance ou que tu as moins de 15 ans.

Nous nous installons, et je pense encore à 17 papiers chacune, et aux 3 papiers d'Elmett, qui a pris une _tessara _cette année, et zéro l'année dernière.

- Bien dormi, les enfants ?

Je suis le portrait craché de mon père, le type le plus courageux que je connaisse. Malgré les difficultés, ses épaules restent toujours droites, comme un défi au Capitole, jamais il ne courbera totalement l'échine. Ma mère est une petite femme, la même que Elmett, avec un gros chignon et des yeux plissés. Elle est toujours de bonne humeur et ne râle jamais.

* * *

- Bonne chance, El'.

- Bonne chance, Tess'. Bonne chance, Mel'.

Nous le serrons dans ses bras. Mélissa lui chuchote qu'il ne sera pas choisi, et que nous non plus. Puis un Pacificateur nous sépare brutalement. Ma soeur me prend la main et je la serre tandis que nous rejoignons nos amies dans la section des 16 ans.

L'hôte fait son apparition, suivi du maire et des deux gagnantes, uniques, du district Onze, Seeder et Lucy. Seeder a les cheveux raides, noirs. Elle a gagné les 22emes Hunger Games. Lucy a gagné les 36emes à 15 ans seulement. Ses longs cheveux flottent dans le vent.

Le maire finit à peine son discours que l'hôte, Marcellus, lui arrache presque le micro des mains. Il doit penser qu'avec un excès de zèle, il sera ( enfin ) promu dans un autre district.

- Bien le bonjour, district Onze ! Il est aujourd'hui venu le temps de désigner nos tributs pour les 45emes Hunger Games ! Commençons par la demoiselle !

Mon coeur s'accélère. Je serre la main de Mélissa avec force.

- Tessy Mornet !

Je lâche la main de ma soeur, stupéfaite. C'est moi. Moi. Moi.

Je monte les marches tel un robot, encore sous le choc.

C'est moi.

Je serre la main à Marcellus, et fait face à la foule. J'aperçois Elmett et Mélissa qui sanglotent, chacun de leurs côtés. J'aperçois mes parents. Les épaules toujours si droites de mon père, malgré les dûretés de la vie, se sont pour la première fois affaissées. Ma mère pleure, la tête dans ses mains.

C'est moi.

* * *

- Je vous promet que tout se passera bien. Je sais chasser, je connais les plantes. Où est le problème ? Je vous jure que je serai avec vous dans moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.

J'essaie de les convaincre, mais ma voix se brise.

Mes parents, mon frère, ma soeur m'étreignent en sanglotant. Je mèle mes larmes aux leurs, mais seulement quelques instants. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, que je reste forte.

Je suis sûre que j'ai mes chances.

* * *

_**Pedro Mossa, 15 ans**_

Le réveil est toujours aussi pénible. J'ai la bouche sèche, pâteuse, et terriblement mal à la tête. Les derniers effets d'une longue maladie qui m'a pris toutes mes forces pendant des mois et vient seulement de me les rendre. Heureusement, ce n'est que passager.

Je me regarde dans l'éclat de miroir de ma chambre. J'ai toujours des cernes, mais ma peau noire paraît normale, pas plus pâle comme avant, et mes étranges yeux bleus limpides scintillent comme avant. Je suis presque entièrement devenu moi.

Je suis toutefois très amaigri. Mes bras ressemblent à des brindilles et mes jambes à des branches mortes. Je déteste cela. Le pire, c'est que mon appétit, n'est pas aussi fort qu'avant, et que je n'arrive pas à me remplumer.

C'est alors que le jour que l'on est me frappe. C'est la Moisson !

Venant d'une famille parvenant à se débrouiller ( je suis enfant unique et mes parents sont tous deux contrôleurs de récoltes, un poste un grade plus élevés que simple cueilleur ) je n'ai pas de _tessarae_. Mais les risques sont là, et dans mon état...Heureusement, j'ai quelques bases en survie et en médecines. Et puis, il paraît que je suis plus intelligent que la norme. Ce n'est pas faux, je compense ma faiblesse physique par une grosse tête ( au sens figuré, bien sûr ). Je pourrais peut-être avoir une encore meilleure vie que mes parents. Mais je ne suis pas non plus né dans le district qu'il faut pour faire des études.

J'enfile ma tenue, une ancienne de mon père racomodée en plusieurs endroits, déchirées à certaines coutures. Comme mon père je le porte depuis mes 12 ans ( où il était trois fois trop grand ) et je le porterai jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Mon père étant un grand gaillard, à partir de 16 ans il avait bien du mal à rentrer dedans, mais moi, je suis normal niveau taille, et là, je flotte carrément dedans vu ma perte de poids spectaculaire.

Je descend finalement déjeuner. Mes jambes me portent bien, contrairement à il y a deux semaines où je ne pouvais pas faire deux pas sans qu'elles se dérobent.

Dans la cuisine, mes parents s'affairent.

- Salut p'pa, salut m'man, je dis avant de m'affaler sur une chaise.

- Salut, fait ma mère en me donnant un bol du remède du guérisseur, une espèce de tisane dégoûtante avec de plantes vitalisantes dedans. Je l'avale cul sec en évitant de penser au goût, et encore moins à la Moisson.

* * *

- Bien le bonjour, district Onze ! Il est aujourd'hui venu le temps de désigner nos tributs pour les 45emes Hunger Games ! Commençons par la demoiselle !

Marcellus, l'hôte, est complètement ridicule, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. Sur sa peau sont tatoués des photos du Capitole, du président Snow, des Hauts-Juges des années précédentes... Un panneau de propagande vivant ! Ses cheveux sont blancs comme ceux de ce cher Snow, bien qu'il doit avoir à peine 35 ans ( mais, avec toutes ces opérations de chirurgie esthétique, impossible de savoir ). Ses yeux sont jaunes, la couleur du sceau de Panem, et ses vêtements sont transparents pour laisser voir ses photos, mis à part à certains endroits que je ne mentionnerai pas. Ridicule, vraiment.

- Tessy Mornet !

Une fille de un an de plus que moi grimpe les marches menant à l'estrade tel un robot. Je la trouve plutôt jolie. Je la détaille attentivement, notant mentalement le moindre détail.

- Pedro Mossa !

Qu... quoi ?! J'ai à peine eu le temps d'avoir peur que c'est déjà fini ?

Puis mon cerveau enregistre le nom prononcé, et je sens ma mâchoire se décrocher. C'est moi qui ai été choisi. Parce que ce serait trop beau qu'un autre Pedro Mossa existe, hein ?

Je rejoins la fille sur l'estrade. Elle ne me jette pas un coup d'oeil, et c'est bien normal. Je regarde les nuages s'amonceler dans le ciel. Il va bientôt pleuvoir. Le ciel est parfaitement en raccord avec mon coeur, aujourd'hui. L'air est lourd et chaud, c'est sûr, ce sera un orage.

* * *

- Tiens, fait ma mère en pleurant, ton objet personnel.

C'est un grand paquet de poudre à mettre dans de l'eau chaude pour faire ma tisane. Les dosages et différentes recettes sont indiquées. Il y en a assez pour un mois. Je serre ma mère dans mes bras.

- Merci, M'man. T'en fais pas.

Mon père m'embrasse à son tour, le visage fermé.

- Je reviendrai, je vous le jure. Avant même d'avoir fini ce paquet.

Ils me regardent, l'air désespéré. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent. Je viens à peine de guérir, je ne suis pas pleinement remis. Je ne suis pas faible, mais pas assez fort pour entrer dans l'arène.

- Je vous aime, P'pa, M'man.

- On t'aimera toujours, Pedro. Quoique tu fasses, quoique tu dises. Et on payerait n'importe quel prix pour te revoir.

Je les serre une dernière fois. Mes yeux se mouillent de larmes, mais je les retiens, à grand-peine cependant.

Dehors, la pluie tambourine avec violence aux carreaux de la fenêtre, tandis que le tonnerre gronde.


	13. The District Twelve Reapings

**Coucou, me revoilà ( en retard, oui je sais ), avec la dernière Moisson ( comme le temps passe vite... ) !**

**majamaja: Ravie que ce chapitre te plaise ! Oui, c'est une Moisson assez typique, mais tous les tributs ne peuvent pas être exceptionnels...**

**Donc, à la fin de ce chapitre, pourras-tu m'envoyer un PM récapitulatif avec tous ceux que tu préfères, ou pas. J'aimerai que tu rédiges comme ça:**

**Tribut n°1 ( nom du tribut ):**

**Tribut n°2 ( nom du tribut ): **

**Etc. en respectant l'ordre des districts please. A côté de leur nom, tu mettrais soit: 3 3 3, ça veut dire que c'est ton favori, celui que tu préfères entre tous ( un seul tribut peut recevoir cette distinction, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'en avoir ), 3 3 ça veut dire que tu l'aimes beaucoup ( tu peux en mettre plusieurs ), 3 tu l'apprécies sans plus ( pareil, plusieurs ), / il te laisse indifférente ( pareil, plusieurs ), /3 tu ne l'aimes pas ( pareil ), /3 /3 tu le déteste ( pareil ). **

**Voilà voilà**

* * *

Chapitre 12

The District Twelve Reapings

* * *

_**Canila Hobser, 17 ans**_

Quelqu'un crie dans la maison, je me réveille en sursaut. Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'est moi qui crie ainsi.

Je ne me rappelle plus de mon rêve, mais il devait être horrible, je pense en enfouissant mon visage dans l'oreiller. J'en tremble encore.

La pendule sonne 8h00. Je me rappelle soudain que c'est la Moisson. La Moisson, mon avant-dernière.

Je m'extirpe de mon lit chaud et douillet et vais me débarbouiller. Puis je m'habille et me coiffe.

Ma mère m'a donné une belle robe de satin bleue qui était à elle et qui va à ravir avec mes yeux. Je rassemble mes cheveux blonds dorés en deux nattes que j'enroule ensemble en chignon. Je me trouve jolie, aujourd'hui.

Je descends déjeuner. Mes parents dorment encore, je n'étais d'ailleurs pas obligée de me lever si tôt mais j'aime bien avoir la maison pour moi toute seule, je me sens... libre.

J'avale un petit-déjeuner. Au fur et à mesure que les aiguilles de l'horloge avancent, mon anxiété se renforce et mes mains se mettent à trembler. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais énormément de chances d'être tirée. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher: je suis d'un naturel anxieux et angoissé, et j'ai toujours tendance à imaginer le pire.

Non. Ca s'est très bien passé les années précédentes, enfin sauf l'année dernière, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ce soit moi, cette année. Je m'inquiète pour rien.

- Ma chérie, tu es déjà levée ?

Ma mère descend l'escalier. Elle a ôté son tablier bleu et sa robe blanche maculée de taches qu'elle porte tous les jours quand elle travaille, c'est-à-dire toute la semaine sauf le dimanche, et a enfilé une ravissante robe verte. Elle a l'air plus jeune comme ça, mais une inquiétude palpable altère ses traits gracieux.

Elle m'embrasse et j'inspire à pleins poumons son parfum de camomille. Mmmm. C'est l'odeur de mon enfance, qui m'a bercée depuis toute petite.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, je marmonne en fuyant son regard. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle voie que moi aussi, je suis anxieuse.

Je la serre dans mes bras, et murmure à son oreille:

- Ca va aller. Je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas moi.

Elle sourit doucement et m'étreint avec force. Je la console pour oublier ma peur, et je pense qu'on fond, elle le sait.

Mon père descend à son tour. Il porte son plus beau costume. Il nous sourit. Lui aussi, il a peur, je le sais, je le sens.

Le souvenir de Jehan plane dans la pièce.

* * *

La Grand-Place grouille de gens de la Veine. Ce sont des adolescents comme moi, qui se dirigent vers les guichets d'enregistrements. Seule la naissance nous différencie: je suis la fille du couple d'épiciers, une des familles des plus aisées du district le moins riche de Panem, eux des mineurs. De pauvres mineurs avec de la poussière de charbon qui s'infiltre de leurs ongles. Mais je ne me sens pas différente d'eux, dans le sens que moi aussi, j'ai perdu quelqu'un, lors des Jeux. J'ai autant à craindre qu'eux.

Je me fais enregistrer et rejoins ma meilleure amie dans la section des 17 ans. C'est une belle jeune fille aux cheveux blond-roux qui s'appelle Jania. Ses yeux sont bleu-vert. Avant, ce n'était qu'une amie, mais ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière nous a rapproché. C'était la petite amie de Jehan, après tout.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Nous nous comprenons d'un seul regard.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca va bien se passer, elle murmure en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Elle a 9 mois de plus que moi, et est nettement plus grande.

- J'espère, je souffle.

A ce moment, l'hôtesse, le maire, et le seul gagnant du district Douze entrent sur l'estrade.

L'hôtesse, Glizy, est une meringue vivante. Elle porte une immense robe de dentelle avec de multiples volants. Sa peau est blanche, mais vraiment blanche, pas beige. Ses cheveux sont blancs également.

- Bien le bonjour, cher district Douze ! elle babille une fois que le maire a terminé son discours. Aujourd'hui nous allons procéder au tirage de deux courageux jeunes personnes. Puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Elle avance sa main gantée ( de blanc évidemment ) dans la boule des filles. Mon coeur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je prends la main de Jania. Elle la serre.

- Canila Hobser !

Le silence d'abord. Puis un cri déchirant. Celui de ma mère.

Je ne ressens plus rien. Je lâche la main de Jania, et gravit les marches de l'estrade. Puis les larmes se mettent à couler. Silencieusement.

Jehan n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait 18 ans quand c'est arrivé. Mon frère. Mon grand frère adoré. Il est mort tué par la fille du Deux, cette sadique. Il avait fini 14eme.

Et je marche dans ses traces.

* * *

Ma mère n'a pas pu venir. Elle s'est évanouie, apparemment. Mon père seul a pu venir.

- Je t'aime, ma puce. Reviens-nous vite.

Je ne comprends pas comment il peut encore espérer. Je n'ai aucune chance. Si Jehan a fini 14eme, lui, si fort, si beau, si musclé, qui avait eu quelques sponsors grâce à ça.

Puis c'est le tour de Jania. Nous ne parlons pas. Elle me serre longtemps dans ses bras. Puis elle prend quelque chose dans sa poche: un bracelet fait de lanières de cuir tressés.

- Jehan me l'avait donné, moi je lui avais donné un bracelet de laine bleue, comme ses yeux. Il te portera chance.

- Merci.

L'émotion m'étreint. Je l'embrasse, une dernière fois.

Puis les Pacificateurs reviennent, la font sortir. C'est fini.

Je ne reverrai jamais ma famille, mes proches.

* * *

_**Jarek Torden, 14 ans**_

Il fait sombre, dans la chambre.

- Hé, Jarek, lève-toi. J'ai repéré un bon coup.

J'ouvre complètement les yeux et distingue la silhouette de mon frère qui se découpe à contre-jour dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Allez, debout. T'as pas faim, ou quoi ?

- Si, si, j'arrive, je marmonne en me levant péniblement et enfilant ma chemise fétiche et mon pantalon à tâtons.

Je sors de la pièce et rejoins Jiny. C'est mon grand frère, il a 16 ans. Nous avons le même teint hâlé, les mêmes cheveux bruns ébouriffés et les mêmes yeux gris. Mais la ressemblance s'arrête là. Il est aussi musclé, grand et fort que je suis petit, malingre et agile.

Ca marche bien, pour voler. Il casse une fenêtre, puis monte la garde, pendant que je me glisse à l'intérieur pour dérober quelques trucs.

- Bon, c'est quoi, ton " bon coup " ? je marmonne en baillant.

- Tu sais, Hade, le chef des Pacificateurs ? Et bien, j'ai repéré, dans sa cuisine, que chaque matin il posait une énorme miche de pain, et un sac de pièce sur la table de sa cuisine. Puis il part dix minutes pour s'habiller. J'ai calculé l'horaire exacte. On va piquer et le pain, et l'argent. Ca sera un beau cadeau à Papa et Maman pour le jour de la Moisson.

- T'es pas fou ? Hade est très porté sur le coup de fouet, je te rappelle !

- Tout se passera bien, t'inquiètes.

Il m'entraîne dehors. Nous bifurquons vers le quartier des commerçants et arrivons rapidement à la maison de Hade.

Jiny enveloppe son poing dans un épais bout de tissu. Cachés sous la fenêtre, nous l'entendons poser notre futur butin sur la table, puis s'en aller. Jiny attend quelques instants, se relève avec précaution, et casse la vitre. Il a bien calculé son coup: le verre brisé tombe sans un bruit sur un épais tapis. Faisant bien attention aux bouts de verre, je me glisse à l'intérieur.

Je tombe sans bruit, me redresse et fais un pas vers la table. Un grondement sourd m'interrompt: un énorme chien somnole, ses crocs d'une dizaines de centimètres luisants de bave.

Je rafle sans bruit avec le plus de précautions possible, le coeur battant, le pain et les pièces. Le sac tinte. Le molosse grogne. Je recule, et marche sur un épais bout de verre qui craque.

Le chien ouvre les yeux. Et aboie avant de se jeter sur moi.

Je l'esquive et cours vers la fenêtre.

- Balance le butin, Jarek ! crie Jiny.

Il l'attrape et se retourne brutalement. Hade vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

Je me retourne vers lui, lui laissant voir mon visage. Une seule seconde, mais c'est largement suffisant. Il m'identifie immédiatement.

- Attaque, Cerbère !

Je saute à travers la fenêtre et prend la fuite, suivi de Jiny. J'entends la voix furieuse de Hale:

- Espèce de sale petit brigand, Jarek Torden ! C'en est fini de toi !

Jiny n'a rien entendu.

Mon coeur bat encore plus vite que pendant le vol.

* * *

Nous ne préférons rien dire sur notre butin. Papa, Maman et les triplés, Justyna, Ky et Hilt de 10 ans, sont tellement ravis... Mais l'inquiétude ne me quitte pas. Lorsque j'en parle à Jiny, il hausse les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise à cause de ce qui s'est passé, et dit que c'est mon imagination et la panique du moment.

Mais je suis convaincu du contraire.

* * *

Je me glisse dans ma section juste au début du discours. L'angoisse me taraude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai si peur. Si ça se trouve, Jiny a raison. Si ça se trouve, je me fais du mouron pour du vent. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous ratons de peu un coup.

- Bien le bonjour, cher district Douze ! Aujourd'hui nous allons procéder au tirage de deux courageux jeunes personnes. Puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Elle choisit une fille de 17 ans, qui s'avance, des larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Je crois que c'est la fille des épiciers.

Hade s'introduit alors sur la scène, et glisse quelque chose au maire, qui le repète à l'hôtesse, qui sourie.

Elle pioche un nom. Dans ma tête je voie la scène au ralenti.

- Jarek Torden !

Là voilà, la vengeance de Hade pour tous mes vols, tous mes mauvais coups.

* * *

Je ne dis rien, à personne. Le chagrin m'a gelé la bouche. Jiny pleure autant que les triplés. Il sait, lui. Il le sent, et s'en veut mortellement. D'une étreinte affective, je lui fait comprendre que c'est la fatalité. Je ne pleure pas, je n'ai plus de forces pour pleurer.

Mes parents sanglotent, eux aussi. Je les embrasse. J'embrasse toute ma famille.

Et je me fais le serment de revenir, ne serait-ce que pour me venger.


	14. Playlist, titre 1: Get Lucky

**Et voilà, les Moissons sont finies ! Comme le temps passe vite ! Bon, je vous explique l'organisation: les 4 prochains chapitres ( dont celui-ci ) seront consacrés a voyage: un POV par district. Puis les 4 chapitres suivants seront ceux de la Parade: pareil, le tribut qui n'aura pas parlé lors du voyage sera celui qui présentera la Parade. Voilà voilà, c'était le programme des 8 prochains chapitres !**

* * *

Chapitre 13

_Get Lucky_

* * *

**_District Un_**

**_Hamish Jewel, 17 ans_**

Nous arrivons à la gare, qui grouille de monde. Les flashs crépitent, et je peux voir mon visage sur l'écran géant.

Je sourie de toutes mes dents, salue la foule avec entrain. Si certains Carrières, comme ma partenaire, la soeur de Lucia, misent sur une attitude hautaine, je préfère me montrer accessible au public.

Camillus nous pousse légèrement en avant: les portes du train viennent de s'ouvrir. Trea y pénètre sans un regard en arrière, et je la suis.

L'intérieur est très luxueux, même plus que ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir, et pourtant, le district Un est le district dont c'est la spécialité.

Camillus nous entraîne dans une salle à manger richement meublée, où est servie une collation.

Je m'assois dans un siège molletonné, et ma partenaire s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Je vais chercher Romain et Flame, nous informe Camillus, avant de disparaître dans les entrailles du train.

- J'imagine qu'on va devoir s'allier, fait Trea en mordillant négligemment une sucrerie.

- Normalement, c'est ce qui est prévu, je fais en haussant les épaules.

- J'espère que les autres ne seront pas des boulets.

- Ce sont des Carrières, comme nous, je fais remarquer.

- Pff, tu parles. Surtout ceux du Quatre, c'est jamais sûr, que c'en soit.

Je ne préfère pas continuer la conversation. Cette fille est trop... je ne sais pas, suffisante.

Comme j'ai un petit creux, je goûte une pâte de fruits. Ma partenaire m'observe à la dérobée.

- T'es pas très causant, elle remarque.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, je réplique.

Elle sourit.

- T'es pas heureux d'être ici ?

- Il y a eu... un imprévu.

A ce moment, Camillus revient, suivi de Romain et Flame.

Romain a une quarantaine d'années à peine, est grand et fort. Ses cheveux bruns sont impeccablement coiffés et il arbore un demi-sourire. Flame est une jeune femme blonde, assez quelconque. Elle avait eu peu de sponsors à cause de ça.

- Bien, fait Romain d'une voix forte en s'asseyant, il est prévu que vous fassiez une alliance avec ceux du Deux et ceux du Quatre qui sont à coup sûr de parfaits Carrières. Néanmoins, Flame s'occupera un peu plus de Trea, et moi je te coacherai un peu plus, Hamish.

Nous acquiessons.

- Bien, continue Flame. On arrivera au Capitole vers 19h, et on s'installera dans nos chambres, on mangera en regardant la rediffusion, et après, au lit ! Dans l'arène, la différence entre un Carrière au mauvais sommeil et un Carrière reposé est très nettement perceptible. Oh, je ne doute pas que les certains autres tributs pourraient être dangereux, mais n'oubliez pas que vos alliés seront vos pires ennemis. Garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis plus encore. Vous devez connaître ce proverbe, je pense.

Je hoche la tête. Trea esquisse un sourire carnassier.

- Bref, ajoute Romain, nous pensons que vos alliés sont parmi les meilleurs de leurs districts respectifs. C'est même très probable, mais aussi le cas de notre district. Trea, ton atout est ta jeunesse relative pour les Jeux. Hamish, tu dois tout miser sur ta beauté et tes aptitudes. Vous devez montrer que vous êtes les meilleurs et attirer le plus de sponsors, sans faire trop d'ombre aux autres, compris ? Et pour cela, un travail d'équipe est indispensable. Vous devez pouvoir vous considérer comme des alliés dans l'alliance. Vous devez faire confiance à l'autre, sans être trop déraisonnable. Etre amis serait fable, et vous n'êtes pas faibles ?

Trea esquisse un petit rictus moqueur, que je comprends mal.

- Bien, allez donc vous reposer, des chambres sont mises à votre disposition. Nous reparlerons de tout ça ce soir.

Je hoche la tête. Un Muet m'accompagne à une chambre. Je m'allonge sur le lit et regarde le plafond. Je revois Pensée, et, pour la première fois, je me demande:

_Et si je perdais ?_

* * *

Nous arrivons au Centre d'Entraînement, nous sommes logés au premier étage. Chose incroyable, c'est encore plus luxueux que dans le train. Je me dévisse le cou à force de regarder autour de moi. J'ai dormi dans le train et toutes mes interrogations se sont envolées. J'ai hâte de connaître mes adversaires.

Nous mangeons une salade juste divine, avec de la tomate, des escalopes de poulet au " curry " , des dés de fromage et des lardons, dans la grande salle à manger, quand soudain l'écran géant s'allume.

- Regardez bien, nous conseille Flame, c'est un moment très important.

Le sceau de Panem s'affiche à l'écran, un extrait de l'hymne retentit, et c'est le déjà célèbre Caesar Flickerman, alors qu'il présente les Jeux depuis que 3 ans, apparaît.

Après un bref commentaire, les Moissons commencent.

Vu de près, Trea est encore plus arrogante qu'elle ne me le paraissait...

Comme elle, la fille du Quatre a l'air pré garçon de son district a l'air d'un " bon gars ", quand aux deux du Deux, ils ne sont pas extraordinaires, quoiqu'impressionnants. Sinon, il n'y a personne de bien menaçant, enfin à première vue. Le garçon du Sept a quelque chose de... sadique... dans son visage.

- Alors ? demande Romain dès que l'écran s'éteint. Premières impressions, à chaud ?

- Ca va être du gâteau ! annonce crânement Trea.

Le soir, je me tourne et retourne longtemps. L'inquiétude revient avec la nuit et la solitude. Je ne suis absolumment pas d'accord avec Trea. Je suis sûr que chacun cache des aptitudes secrètes, à part peut-être les trois gamins de 12 et 13 ans. Quoique, la fille du Trois a l'air taillée pour la survie.

Je pourrais être avec Pensée au district Un. Sauf que non, elle nous détesterai d'avoir laissé son frère aller se faire tuer, et, de toute façon, elle ne me connaissait que de vue. AU moins, maintenant, j'existe pour elle.

Mais à quoi ça sert si c'est pour me faire tuer ?

* * *

_**District 2**_

_**Merinda Warrior, 18 ans**_

Je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas y aller, je ne veux pas y aller...je me répète dans mon fort intérieur. La foule nous acclame. Reprends-toi, Merinda. Tu es la meilleure Carrière de ton district.

Je salue avec une aisance que je suis loin de ressentir la foule qui m'acclame. J'attends avec impatience que les portes du train s'ouvrent, ce qui finit par ce produire.

Je m'engouffre dans le train en m'efforçant de ne pas m'y précipiter. L'intérieur est si luxueux que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je ne m'y attendais pas tellement. Mais, finalement, c'est assez logique, le Capitole aime nous en mettre plein la vue.

Le garçon, Nickolas je crois, est silencieux. Il a salué le public avec conviction, comme si il voulait en profiter un maximum. C'est l'un des meilleurs, chez les garçons, il me semble.

L'hôtesse nous conduit à un salon luxueux. Je m'installe dans un fauteuil moelleux. Il y a plus de pâtisseries que j'ai pu en manger en toute une vie. Moi qui ai toujours eu un penchant, fortement réprimé par mes parents ( "ce n'est pas diététique, comment peux-tu aimer ça alors que ça te ruinerait toutes tes chances de devenir une vraie Carrière " ) pour les sucreries, j'ai du mal à me retenir. Heureusement, Batilda nous laisse pour aller chercher nos mentors.

Je goûte à un petit choux à la crème, puis me tourne vers Nickolas, qui n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

- Alors, heureux d'être ici ? je fais, à moitié ironique, et certaine qu'il est ravi.

Il hésite longuement, semblant peser le pour et le contre, et répond calmement:

- A m-moitié s-seulement.

Ca me revient ! Pendant longtemps, ce gars a été le souffre-douleur des autres parce qu'il bégaye ! Je ne m'en souvenais plus. Au centre d'Entraînement, les garçon set les filles étant séparés, nous ne nous mêlions pas à la " gente masculine ", et leurs histoires ne nous parvenaient rarement. Nous vivions dans deux mondes clos.

Je lui sourie, compatissante, et décide de m'ouvrir à lui.

- Moi, pas du tout.

Il semble sincèrement étonné.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulue être Carrière, je confesse.

A ce moment, Batilda revient, accompagnée d'une grande rousse au sourire étincelant, Carmilla, et d'un cinquantenaire aux cheveux poivre et sel, Terror.

- Bien le bonjour, Monsieur, Mademoiselle, fait-il en s'installant. Je suppose que vous nous connaissez. Nous allons être brefs: le district Deux a une réputation à tenir, vous devez être les meilleurs.

- Il y a une alliance ? je demande à brûle-pourpoint.

- Oui, répond Carmilla avec un léger sourire. J'ai regardé la Moisson du Un en direct juste avant la nôtre, la fille a 15 ans, et la soeur de Lucia Wonder, vous savez, celle d'i ans. Très arrogante. Rien à dire sur le garçon, 17 ans, Carrière typique, pas sadique. Très beau, ce qui va lui attirer des sponsors.

Nickolas hoche la tête d'un air concentré.

- Bon, allez vous reposer. Nous arrivons à 19h30, on mangera et regardera la rediffusion au Capitole.

Des Muets nous conduisent dans nos chambres. Au dernier moment, Nickolas me suit dans ma chambre.

- Tu n-ne crois pas que c-cela serait plus s-sûr de s'allier d-dans l'alliance ?

- C'est une bonne idée.

Il me sourit légèrement.

- J'ai l'impression que j-je p-peux compter sur t-toi...

- Moi aussi.

On se regarde, et mon coeur accélère.

- Je me sens un peu seule: tu restes ?

* * *

C'est un des meilleurs après-midis de ma vie. Je m'ouvre complètement à Nickolas, je me sens en confiance avec lui, et il fait de même. Je ne le juge pas, et lui non plus.

Nous arrivons trop vite au Capitole à mon goût. D'après Terror, ça fait une demi-heure que les deux du Un sont arrivés. Nous sommes un étage au-dessus d'eux. L'intérieur est encore plus luxueux que le train.

Nous nous mettons à peine à table que la rediffusion commence. Les deux du Un correspondent exactement à la description faite par nos mentors. D'ailleurs, nous leur avons annoncé que nous préférions être conseillés ensemble.

La fille du Quatre a l'air aussi prétentieuse que celle du Un, quoiqu'elle soit un peu plus âgée. Le garçon du Quatre est un Carrière type. Sinon, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant la fille du Six. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

J'apprends aussi que la fille du Cinq est la petite-fille d'un Capitolien. Ca va être dur de rivaliser avec elle, niveau sponsors.

A la fin du repas, Carmilla nous ordonne:

- Allez-vous coucher, demain sera une grosse journée, et mieux vaut que vous soyez en forme.

Je gagne ma chambre. Avant d'aller au lit je décide de prendre une douche. Je passe un bon quart d'heure à essayer de comprendre comment la douche se met, puis j'enfile un bon pyjama de flanelle bien chaud et confortable. Je me glisse dans les draps soyeux.

Alors que je m'apprête à glisser dans le sommeil, une question vient me tarabuster:

Suis-je de taille à rivaliser, dans l'arène ?

Puis je m'endors, fatiguée par ma journée, et toutes ses émotions qui me dépassent ( un peu ).

* * *

_**District 3**_

_**Chad Dreand**_

Je me force à garder mon masque une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires. Je n'attends qu'une chose: être enfin seul, pouvoir craquer librement.

Je reste de marbre devant les flashs des appareils. Enfin, j'essaie.

Les portes du train coulissent lentement. Je m'y engouffre. Je ne sais pas comment la petite y arrive, en tout cas. A sa place, je serais déjà à ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Marius nous emmène dans un grand salon où une collation gargantuesque est servie. Je vois les yeux de ma partenaire s'écarquiller. Je souris doucement.

Elle me répond.

Il nous laisse là, nous disant qu'il va chercher " votre mentor ". Je me souviens que c'est une loque humaine, qui passe son temps à acheter de la drogue aux petits dealers des bas-quartiers.

Rien de prometteur pour les Jeux.

Je m'installe en face d'elle.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Pixie, elle fait en enfournant un petit gâteau.

- Moi c'est Chad.

Elle me sourit timidement.

Le silence s'installe. Je décide, moi aussi, de goûter à ces délicieuses petites choses. Puis j'inspecte la salle, si luxueuse !

Une vague de nostalgie me submerge, menaçant de m'emporter.

Retiens-toi, Chad. Un peu de courage, bon sang !

Enfin, notre mentor, Hutcher, se traîne dans le salon. Il dégage une odeur d'alcool et de drogue.

- S'lut les jeunes. Comment ça va ? La vie est belle ?

- Laisse tomber, je fais à Pixie. Viens, il ne nous aidera pas.

Elle me suit dans une chambre.

- Mais comment on va faire alors ? elle me fait, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante.

- On va se débrouiller.

- Est-ce que... on pourra s'allier ?

- Je... je ne sais pas.

Elle me rappelle soudain Laureen, en un peu plus âgée.

- Je... non, tu... enfin, je préfererais être seul. Mais je pourrais t'aider, avant l'arène.

- C'est pas grave, elle me fait en retenant ses larmes. J'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller.

Elle quitte la chambre. Je me sens coupable, mais bon... C'est vrai que, pour le moment, je ne préfère pas m'allier.

Ca y est, je craque.

* * *

Nous mangeons dans le train: nous arriverons vers 19h45 au Capitole.

Marcus fait la conversation pour quatre, Hutcher marmonne dans son coin. Je ne lui en veux pas trop: il a survécu aux Jeux. Mais je préferérai un vrai mentor.

La rediffusion est un vrai calvaire. Les Carrières sont si menaçants, et moi qui sais à peine balancer quelques couteaux...

Pixie ne tient pas le coup. Elle quitte la table dès la fin de la rediffusion. J'entends distinctement ses pleurs, et je me sens encore plus coupable.

Mais bon, je ne peux pas avoir un poids mort, soyons franches. J'ai déjà si peu de chances de m'en sortir.

Je vais me coucher le coeur lourd. Je mets beaucoup de mal à m'endormir: j'entends Pixie sangloter à côté et en plus, je suis submergé par une vague de défaitisme. Laureen me manque, Papa me manque. Je risque de ne plus jamais les revoir.

Moi aussi, je m'endors en pleurant.


End file.
